


[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] I Hear Your Voice

by Kogimofumaru



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, cherry maho, チェリまほ
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru
Summary: 谢谢 Laien 允许我翻译这篇同人文 (≧∇≦)Cảm ơn Laien rất nhiều vì đã cho phép mình dịch chiếc fanfic tuyệt vời này  (≧∇≦)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [听见你的声音](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005399) by [Laien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien). 



> Các bạn cũng có thể vào Wordpress của mình để đọc, mình có thêm một số chú thích bằng ảnh cho dễ hiểu.  
> Link: https://sadaharuu.wordpress.com/2021/03/09/i-hear-your-voice/

**Giới thiệu**

Đàn ông tinh anh x Streamer hướng nội

Streamer ASMR là một anh chàng mắc hội chứng sợ xã hội chuyên ở nhà ăn bám bố mẹ. Vì nhiều nguyên nhân khác nhau mà không có công việc đàng hoàng, chỉ có thể vừa làm thêm ở cửa hàng tiện lợi, vừa sống dựa vào trợ cấp của mẹ. Sau đó bỗng dưng mọi người trên mạng nói cậu có giọng nói rất dễ ru ngủ, thế là cậu quyết định thử làm video ASMR, kết quả còn làm rất tốt. Vì bản thân là người sợ xã hội, đi đường không dám ngẩng mặt, nói chuyện thì nói lí nhí nên tuy làm thêm ở cửa hàng tiện lợi nhưng thực ra cũng không cần giao tiếp nhiều với khách hàng. Mỗi ngày chỉ cần nói "Có thẻ khách hàng không ạ?", "Nhận của quý khách bao nhiêu bao nhiêu tiền", thậm chí ngay cả mấy câu này cũng không muốn nói, dứt khoát chuyển sang làm ca đêm, tiền lương còn được thêm không ít. Cậu dùng tiền kiếm được mua thiết bị 3Dio mới rồi giấu trong nhà. Vì đầu microphone đậy một lớp vải nên có lần suýt nữa bị mẹ vào dọn phòng tưởng là sát nhân liên hoàn... Ban ngày ngủ dậy sẽ làm video ASMR, tối đến đi làm thêm, thỉnh thoảng livestream, mẹ tưởng cậu đang làm công việc edit video trên mạng, tóm lại cậu đang sống qua ngày như vậy đó.

Nhân vật chính thứ hai là thành phần tinh anh của xã hội. Đúng vậy, chính là mẫu đàn ông tinh anh vạn năng xuất sắc tập trung vào sự nghiệp, nhưng vì áp lực quá lớn nên thường xuyên mất ngủ. Một hôm vô tình xem được video ASMR của cậu streamer liền cảm thấy được chữa lành. Bình thường anh là người sinh hoạt lành mạnh, công việc bận rộn, hàng ngày bảy giờ thức dậy, ăn sáng, tập thể dục, chín giờ sáng đi làm, chín giờ tối tan làm, không hút thuốc, không uống rượu, rèn luyện sức khỏe là để hết mình vì công việc. Cuối cùng sau khi liên tục thức đêm chạy liền mấy dự án thì đồng hồ sinh học bị tàn phá không ra gì, nửa đêm mò dậy uống nước bật Youtube lên xem thì đúng lúc được giới thiệu cho một phòng livestream ASMR. Nội dung chẳng có gì, chỉ là tiếng hít thở rất ổn định cộng với hình ảnh chiếc chăn màu trắng, có tiếng vỗ chăn nhè nhẹ và những lời thì thầm đại loại như "Bạn vất vả rồi", "Hôm nay bạn đã làm rất tốt", "Thả lỏng nào", "Nghỉ ngơi đi"... Anh nghe một lúc rồi ngủ gật trên sofa lúc nào không biết. Hôm sau thức dậy còn không kịp giờ tập thể dục mà phải lập tức đến công ty luôn, lòng thầm nghĩ "Cái quái gì vậy, mình sẽ không bao giờ mở ra lần thứ hai nữa". Vậy mà tối hôm đó tăng ca về đến nhà lại mất ngủ, ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào anh lại mở ra, dù sao cũng chẳng có gì xấu. Cuối cùng lại ngủ gật trên sofa lần nữa, anh thầm nghĩ, "Thứ phép thuật gì thế này", sau đó mua ngay một bộ sleepphones, mỗi tối nghe một đoạn cho dễ ngủ, thỉnh thoảng còn vào đúng lúc đối phương đang livestream bèn ấn like một cái. Châm ngôn sống của người đàn ông tinh anh: Có làm thì mới có ăn, tuyệt đối không tiêu tiền vì idol.

Cứ thế, đồng hồ sinh học của người đàn ông tinh anh bắt đầu vận hành ổn định trở lại nhờ những video của cậu streamer.

Cùng lúc đó cuộc sống của cậu streamer rơi vào khó khăn. Mẹ không muốn trợ cấp sinh hoạt phí cho cậu nữa, bà sợ nếu mình tiếp tục làm như vậy, ngày nào đó bà không còn trên đời, con trai sẽ không thể tự lo cho cuộc sống của mình được, cuối cùng bị mèo trong nhà ăn thịt luôn. Thế là bà dứt khoát ngừng chăm sóc cậu. Streamer tuy là tên ăn bám nhưng không phải không biết suy nghĩ, chỉ là cậu quá bất lực. Hàng ngày phải giao lưu với mọi người khiến cậu vô cùng đau khổ, vì vậy mới trốn trong nhà không chịu ra. Nhưng đến nước này thì cậu cũng đành phải tự lực cánh sinh, bắt đầu làm full time ở cửa hàng tiện lợi, video cũng không cập nhật nữa, tất cả đều là vì cuộc sống.

**Chương 1**

Kurosawa đã làm việc suốt 68 tiếng đồng hồ, mặc dù không phải liên tục không gián đoạn nhưng cũng gần như là ăn ngủ nghỉ tại phòng làm việc luôn. Mắt anh cay xè, cổ thì tê nhức vì nhìn màn hình máy tính quá lâu, huyệt thái dương lúc nào cũng như muốn nổ tung. Anh gập màn hình xuống thở hắt ra một hơi, cuối cùng thì hai tiếng trước dự án lần này cũng kết thúc. Team Kurosawa đã đạt mục tiêu của quý này, thậm chí một nửa số KPI quý sau cũng đã giải quyết xong, từ giờ đến cuối năm có thể nhàn nhã một chút rồi.

Cả team kiệt sức đến mức ngay cả tiệc mừng cũng đẩy sang tuần sau, ai về nhà nấy nghỉ ngơi trước. Mọi người trong phòng đều đã tan làm, chỉ có Kurosawa vẫn kiên trì như trước, chờ đúng chín rưỡi mới rời khỏi công ty. Anh day day trán, tháo kính áp tròng ra, nếu ngón tay không chạm vào vật tròn nhỏ trong suốt đó, có lẽ anh tưởng rằng mắt mình đã hòa thành một thể với kính áp tròng thật rồi cũng nên.

Kurosawa đứng dậy kéo rèm cửa chớp, không khí lạnh mát lạnh của buổi tối lập tức ùa vào, anh chớp chớp mắt, ánh đèn đường giữa các tòa kiến trúc mơ hồ hòa thành một chùm sáng, dù vậy đi nữa anh vẫn nhận ra cửa hàng tiện lợi ở dưới chân tòa nhà đối diện hàng ngày mình đi ngang qua.

Hôm nay cũng vậy, thang máy mất đúng tám giây để đi từ tầng mười xuống tầng một, đi thẳng 30 mét sẽ đến cửa hàng tiện lợi mở cửa 24/24, sau đó rẽ phải chờ chuyến bus muộn, năm phút sau xe đến, 20 phút sau dừng dưới cổng chung cư, mở cửa bằng khóa vân tay, thả cặp công văn xuống, gọi trợ lý ảo Alexa phát một đoạn nhạc không lời thường nghe, sau đó đi tắm, sấy khô tóc, nằm lên giường, vừa đúng 10 giờ 22 phút.

Đồng hồ trong phòng cũng chậm rãi nhích từng giây như mọi ngày, khoảng 3600 nhịp đã trôi qua nhưng những suy nghĩ quanh quẩn trong đầu anh vẫn không chịu lắng xuống, di chứng của việc làm việc quá độ chính là thần kinh luôn trong trạng thái căng thẳng. Kurosawa thở dài, đứng dậy đi lấy một chai nước có ga không đường để cảm giác mát lạnh kích thích chạy dọc thực quản, sau đó anh ngồi xuống ghế sofa mở máy tính ra check mail. Tầm này dù là khách hàng ở tận đầu bên kia Thái Bình Dương cũng chỉ vừa mới ngủ dậy, vì vậy ngoài trừ mail hệ thống gửi tự động ra thì chẳng có mail gì mới. Kurosawa – người bị đồng nghiệp gọi là cỗ máy làm việc vĩnh cửu – bỗng cảm thấy trống rỗng, còn dạ dày thì bắt đầu khó chịu vì uống quá nhiều nước có ga, haiz, hình như giờ còn tỉnh hơn cả ban nãy.

Kurosawa lướt màn hình không có mục đích, không hiểu sao anh lại nhấn vào một video ASMR mà Youtube giới thiệu, chắc tại vì đó là nội dung tiêu đề duy nhất bằng tiếng Nhật – “Âm thanh đưa bạn chìm vào giấc ngủ, đeo tai nghe để trải nghiệm tốt hơn”.

Kurosawa không tin mấy trò này cho lắm nhưng có lẽ vì quá nhàm chán, hoặc là bệnh mất ngủ kéo dài khiến năng lực phán đoán của anh suy giảm, tóm lại là cuối cùng mũi tên màu trắng vẫn di chuyển đến tiêu đề video và click vào, anh còn đeo tai nghe đúng như kiến nghị. Sau khi vào phòng livestream, một giọng nói mà Kurosawa không nghĩ mình sẽ nghe thấy vang lên. Giọng nói đó nghe như là tiếng gió biển vọng từ chiếc vỏ sò khi áp lên tai, hóa ra đối phương đang chà mic. Cảm giác tê dại như có dòng điện chạy sau tai khiến Kurosawa bất giác rùng mình, dường như thực sự có người ở đằng sau đang mơn trớn tai anh vậy.

Màn hình dần dần sáng lên, người bên trong lấy một bóng đèn nhỏ màu cam nhạt bỏ vào chăn, dưới ánh đèn yếu ớt có thể nhìn thấy cậu mặc bộ đồ ngủ màu xanh đậm, cổ tay mảnh khảnh vươn ra vẫy vẫy trước ống kính: “…Tuần này các bạn cũng chăm chỉ làm việc đấy chứ? Mọi người làm tốt lắm.” Giọng nói rất nhỏ, có vẻ streamer đang nói chuyện với mọi người trong phần bình luận.

“Vậy à, sắp thi rồi hả, cố lên nhé, chắc chắn bạn sẽ qua môn thôi.”

“Tôi á? Chuyện thú vị ấy à, hình như chẳng có chuyện gì cả. Chào buổi tối XX kun, tiếng thổi khí à, được, có ngay.”

“Đúng vậy, không có chuyện gì đặc biệt hết, chào buổi tối.”

Hơi thở nhẹ nhàng từ bên tai truyền đến, vì buổi tối rất yên tĩnh nên âm thanh trở nên vô cùng chân thực, Kurosawa lại một lần nữa có cảm giác đối phương đang thì thầm ngay bên cạnh mình. Cơ thể bỗng nhiên cảm thấy nhột nhạt khó chịu, Kurosawa ôm máy tính dựa vào ghế sofa, lắng nghe âm thanh dịu dàng đang phát trong video. Cậu streamer này chắc đang vui, cậu ta đang ngâm nga ca khúc nào đó, bài gì nhỉ, “Sakura Anata ni Deaete Yokatta” (*) à? Bài này cũng khá lâu rồi, “Gì cơ? Tiếng hôn gió? Thôi ngại lắm…”

_(*) Sakura sakura, anh nhớ em.[Link nghe.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JrTy5nckMY)_

Lại là tiếng cười, hơi thở gần kề bên tai, ống tay áo hơi dài chỉ lộ ra nửa bàn tay, cậu kéo camera và mic lại gần làm chiếc chăn co lại thành một nùi, qua màn hình anh chỉ nhìn thấy một phần cổ áo trong bóng tối. Đầu Kurosawa chợt hiện lên dáng vẻ đáng yêu của chú hamster nhỏ đang với móng khều hạt dẻ.

Kurosawa lấy gối dựa kê sau cổ, bắt đầu thư giãn trong âm thanh ngọt ngào êm dịu kia, “Ừm…Hôn gió hơi xấu hổ, thay bằng tiếng tim đập được không?” Từng nhịp tim chậm rãi mà ổn định va vào màng nhĩ, hình như đối phương vẫn đang nói gì đó, thế nhưng giọng nói càng ngày càng xa, tâm trí Kurosawa như được ngâm trong hồ nước ấm rồi chìm dần xuống.

“Vậy chúc mọi người ngủ ngon, hôm nay cũng là một ngày vất vả rồi, các bạn đã làm rất tốt, bye bye.” Trên màn hình rất nhiều người cũng bắt đầu để lại bình luận chúc ngủ ngon. Quả nhiên trên thế giới này, dù bạn mất ngủ bất cứ lúc nào, kiểu gì cũng sẽ có người đang mất ngủ giống như bạn vào khoảng thời gian đó.

Adachi dùng giọng gió nói nốt một câu cuối cùng nhưng không tắt mic ngay, cậu vuốt nhẹ phần tai nghe trên mic, làm vậy sẽ khiến một số người thả lỏng vì cảm thấy mình đang được ai đó vuốt ve. Sau đó cậu lại đặt nó ở trước ngực để thu tiếng tim đập và tiếng hít thở của mình vào. Ở trong chăn yên tĩnh, chính cậu cũng nghe thấy rõ ràng tiếng thình thịch đều đặn vang lên. Adachi thường hay bị nói là người phản ứng chậm, ngay cả nhịp tim và hơi thở của cậu cũng chậm hơn người bình thường một chút, nói năng cũng chậm rãi nhẹ nhàng. Đây cũng chính là điểm những người follow thích ở cậu, đúng vậy, Adachi là một streamer Youtube, cậu đang làm và đăng các video dạng ASMR thịnh hành mấy năm trở lại đây.

ASMR, phản ứng kích thích cảm giác tự động, thông qua việc kích thích các giác quan khiến con người có cảm giác vui vẻ và thư giãn. Thỉnh thoảng Adachi cũng tình cờ bắt gặp video kiểu này, mà thực ra cũng không hẳn là tình cờ, dù sao một tên con trai suốt ngày ở trong nhà làm bạn với máy tính như cậu kiểu gì chẳng nhìn thấy. Có một khoảng thời gian Adachi thậm chí còn không bước chân ra khỏi cửa, ngoài ăn với ngủ ra chỉ nằm trên giường xem video, đôi khi cậu còn nghĩ Youtube có nhiều video bao nhiêu chăng nữa cũng sẽ có một ngày cậu xem hết.

Mỗi khi màn đêm buông xuống, những người có giờ giấc sinh hoạt đảo lộn sẽ được đề cử một số nội dung hỗ trợ giấc ngủ, Adachi cũng tiếp xúc với thể loại video ASMR ở trên mạng như vậy. Cậu phát hiện ra thứ này có thể giúp tâm trạng con người thả lỏng, chỉ cần xoa nhẹ microphone hoặc cắt miếng bánh xà phòng cũng thu hút rất nhiều người xem. Adachi suốt ngày ru rú trong nhà lần đầu tiên muốn thử làm gì đó.

Cậu nhìn đồng hồ, mặc dù nói chúc ngủ ngon nhưng thực ra giờ đã rạng sáng rồi, hai tiếng nữa là mặt trời mọc, chết thật, nếu bị mẹ phát hiện thì tiêu đời. Tuy dạo gần đây cậu đang làm thêm ca đêm ở cửa hàng tiện lợi để ra vẻ mình đang cố gắng sống tốt, thế nhưng mẹ cậu biết thừa đây chỉ là chiêu trò trốn tránh giao tiếp xã hội của cậu mà thôi. Adachi tắt livestream, nhét microphone vào chăn. Kể cũng buồn cười, dù đã hơn hai mươi tuổi đầu rồi nhưng Adachi vẫn rất sợ mẹ, vì cậu vẫn đang ở nhà bố mẹ, dùng đồ của bố mẹ, coi như lấy tiền làm thêm kiếm được mua thiết bị cũng phải lén mua, chứ nếu để mẹ cậu biết giá thì kiểu gì cũng bị mắng, vì vậy mà ngay cả thời gian nhận hàng cậu còn phải chọn thời điểm mẹ không có nhà để nhận. Adachi cố ném những suy nghĩ lộn xộn này ra khỏi đầu, ngủ trước rồi tính sau, chẳng mấy chốc cậu cũng thiếp đi.

Một buổi tối không mộng mị.

“Tít — Tít tít — Tít –“

Tám giờ vừa điểm đồng hồ báo thức đã kêu lên inh ỏi, Kurosawa ngồi bật dậy, cánh tay tê dại vẫn đang đặt trên bàn phím, anh ngủ quên trên ghế sofa à? Buổi livestream đã hết từ lâu, Kurosawa nhìn đồng hồ, hôm nay anh dậy muộn hơn hẳn mọi ngày. Sao mình lại ngủ say thế nhỉ, anh không hiểu tại sao mình lại ngủ say đến mức quên cả tập thể dục buổi sáng. Kurosawa Yuichi – người đàn ông kỷ luật thép vừa đứng trước tủ quần áo chọn cà vạt, vừa nghĩ ngày mai tuyệt đối không được xem Youtube nữa.

Cùng lúc đó ở một nơi khác trong thành phố, đối với một số người buổi sáng vẫn là một trận chiến tinh thần.

Tám giờ đúng cửa phòng Akaso đã bị gõ, cậu lập tức bật dậy, vội vàng trải phẳng chăn rồi nhảy xuống giường lao vào phòng vệ sinh, nhét bàn chải đã bóp sẵn kem đánh răng từ tối hôm trước vào miệng.

Cửa mở, Adachi giả vờ điềm tĩnh ló đầu ra từ phòng vệ sinh như mọi ngày: “Chào mẹ.”

Bà An nghi ngờ nhìn con trai, hai mấy tuổi đầu rồi còn đi tất lông đáng yêu, tóc tai rối bời, hai mắt to tròn, khóe miệng vẫn dính bọt kem đánh răng, lúng búng nói chào buổi sáng, con trai bà thực sự đang sống tốt đấy chứ?

Thực ra sau khi tốt nghiệp đại học Adachi cũng thuận lợi tìm được một công việc, nhưng không lâu sau thì cậu từ chức, cả ngày trốn trong phòng không ra ngoài. Mặc dù từ nhỏ tính cậu đã hướng nội trầm mặc như vậy nhưng điều đó vẫn khiến bố mẹ cậu lo lắng. Họ hàng ai cũng khen cậu ngoan ngoãn, hiểu chuyện hơn lũ trẻ con nghịch ngợm khác, chẳng hiểu sao vừa đi làm một thời gian thì thành ra thế này. Con mình cũng không thể mặc kệ được, bà An huấn luyện con trai như hỗ trợ bệnh nhân phục hồi chức năng, phải bắt đầu từ kiếm việc làm mới, không thể cứ trốn gặp mọi người, trốn nói chuyện mãi được. Nếu có công việc thì ít ra cũng đi vào giờ giấc, ăn uống ngủ nghỉ đúng giờ. Kể cả làm thêm cũng được, làm gì thì làm cũng phải đi ra khỏi nhà, thất bại cũng không sao, có mẹ ở đây giúp con. Bà An nói một thôi một hồi, Adachi cúi đầu không đáp, bà An tưởng mình không khuyên được con trai, ai ngờ mấy hôm sau cậu mang đồng phục của của hàng tiện lợi gần nhà về, từ đó mỗi ngày làm bốn tiếng. Mặc dù là ca đêm nhưng chung quy vẫn tốt hơn không làm gì, thế là bà An bắt đầu bước lên con đường giúp con trai tái hòa nhập xã hội đầy gian nan.

Adachi bị mẹ sai phân loại rác, rửa hết bát đĩa ngày hôm trước, cuối cùng kéo rèm cửa sổ phơi đồng phục vừa giặt ra ban công. Có lẽ những người follow cậu mãi mãi không bao giờ biết streamer tưởng là rất độc lập chín chắn này trong hiện thực chỉ là một tên trạch nam gặp trở ngại giao tiếp xã hội.


	2. Chapter 2

Hôm nay đã là ngày thứ năm Kurosawa Yuichi rơi vào giấc ngủ ma thuật, anh nghĩ mãi vẫn không hiểu tại sao lại xảy ra chuyện như thế.

Ngày đầu tiên xem video ASMR đó xong, Kurosawa chào ngày mới trên ghế sofa, đây là chuyện mà một người vẫn luôn tuân thủ thời gian biểu như anh tuyệt đối không cho phép xảy ra. Buổi sáng của anh đáng lẽ phải bắt đầu từ việc thong thả thức dậy trên giường, sau đó tập thể dục, tắm rửa, cuối cùng bổ sung protein bằng bữa sáng lành mạnh chứ không phải hốt hoảng tỉnh dậy ở trên ghế sofa rồi phát hiện mình ngủ quên khi xem video ASMR. Kurosawa tự nói với bản thân rằng không được mở chiếc hộp pandora thêm một lần nào nữa, nhưng đến buổi tối ngày thứ hai, buổi tối thứ ba và nhiều buổi tối sau đó anh đều chịu thua cơ thể và hệ thần kinh căng thẳng mệt mỏi của mình, bất lực đứng dậy mở máy tính lên tìm streamer có nick “Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise” kia. Anh thậm chí còn chưa từng ăn loại cơm nắm này bao giờ, nghe tên đã thấy béo rồi.

Tất nhiên hiệu suất làm việc của át chủ bài phòng sale vốn đã cao rồi, đây cũng là điểm anh luôn lấy làm tự hào. Anh đọc rất nhanh, ghi nhớ thông tin mấu chốt, sau đó nhanh chóng đưa ra ý kiến. Hồi còn đi học anh có thể đọc hết một cuốn sách nhanh hơn các bạn, nộp luận văn và báo cáo sớm hơn các bạn. Nhưng rồi một ngày năng lực đáng ngưỡng mộ này bỗng trở thành nỗi phiền muộn của anh, bởi vì ít lâu sau Kurosawa phát hiện mình đã xem hết sạch video của Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise. Nhìn trang chủ của Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise có thể thấy, một năm trở lại đây cậu vẫn luôn chăm chỉ cập nhật, duy trì mỗi tuần ra một video. Tuy thời lượng không giống nhau nhưng cũng coi như một khối lượng công việc không nhỏ. Ban đầu video đăng lên chỉ có nền đen và một hàng chữ trắng, sau đó dần dần có thêm hình ảnh, mặc dù phần lớn là cảnh trùm chăn dưới ánh đèn cam nhạt, chưa lộ mặt bao giờ nhưng vẫn nhìn thấy tay của Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise, tay cậu ấy rất nhỏ, đầu ngón tay thì tròn tròn đáng yêu.

Bởi vì phát hiện ra giọng nói của đối phương có thể giúp mình thư giãn đầu óc nên không chỉ trước khi đi ngủ mà bất cứ khi nào cần yên tĩnh anh cũng sẽ mở trang của Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise, lúc đọc tài liệu cũng xem video của cậu, khi ngồi trên xe bus về nhà cũng đeo tai nghe nghe, vì vậy chẳng bao lâu anh đã xem hết toàn bộ danh sách phát. Kurosawa từng thử đi tìm một số video ASMR tương tự, có cái thì quá ồn ào, có cái thì quá ẻo lả, hình như chẳng ai sở hữu giọng nói giống Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise cả, giọng nói của cậu đối với anh là vừa đủ. Thế là anh chỉ có thể xem lại những video cũ, anh nghe cậu kể mình thích đồ ngọt và truyện tranh, có vẻ là một chàng trai còn khá trẻ. Cũng đúng, bả vai và cổ tay cậu trông khá thanh mảnh mà.

Dường như Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise sống ở một thế giới hoàn toàn khác thế giới của anh. Thỉnh thoảng cậu kể trong video rằng hôm nay mình ăn pancake, nhưng vì không khống chế tốt độ lửa nên cháy mất tiêu nửa chiếc, Kurosawa thầm nghĩ mình làm bánh pancake rất ngon. Cậu nói thích ăn đồ ngọt, món trứng cuộn cũng phải là vị ngọt, Kurosawa lại nghĩ, trùng hợp ghê, mình cũng vậy. Trong livestream, cậu nói dạo này không có chuyện gì thú vị cả, nhưng sáng nào thức dậy cũng bị tiếng chim hót ngoài cửa sổ đánh thức. Kurosawa thậm chí bắt đầu nghi ngờ đối phương là tinh linh sống trong thế giới Ghibli luôn rồi. Rõ ràng đều ở Tokyo, vậy mà anh chỉ có thể thỉnh thoảng nhìn thấy mấy con quạ xuất hiện gần thùng rác công viên.

Dường như Kurosawa biết rất nhiều chuyện của Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise, nhưng cùng lúc đó anh lại chẳng biết gì về cậu cả. Ngày ngày anh lắng nghe giọng nói của đối phương như thể cậu thực sự tồn tại ngay bên cạnh mình. Thỉnh thoảng Kurosawa lại nghĩ, thực ra Tokyo cũng chỉ rộng từng ấy, biết đâu ngày nào đó sẽ tình cờ gặp nhau cũng nên.

Liệu có gặp Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise không Kurosawa cũng không chắc, nhưng kể từ khi anh mang âu phục mùa đông trong tủ ra ủi, Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise đột nhiên biến mất trên Youtube. Không phải nick cậu bị xóa hay gì, mà là cậu không livestream, không trả lời bình luận nữa, video cập nhật cố định hàng tuần cũng không được đăng tải. Kurosawa đoán có khi nào cuộc sống thực của cậu gặp khó khăn gì chăng. Nhưng bây giờ có đầy người đột ngột bỏ nick để đi làm việc khác, chuyện này rất bất ngờ, cũng rất bình thường. Trái tim Kurosawa như bị ai dùng thìa bạc khoét đi một miếng nhỏ sau đó nhét Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise vào trong, khi anh bắt đầu ỷ lại vào sự mềm mại ấm áp ấy, đối phương lại đột nhiên rời đi. Dù Kurosawa biết mình chỉ là một trong số rất nhiều người follow cậu nhưng đây vẫn là lời từ biệt đơn phương mà anh khó có thể chấp nhận được.

Đối với Kurosawa, tất cả mọi thứ trong cuộc sống đều đã cố định thành một khối vững chắc không dễ phá vỡ, anh luôn đảm bảo tất cả những gì diễn ra trong cuộc sống của mình là quan trọng và không thể thay thế. Sống một mình, độc thân, dùng kem cạo râu quen thuộc… Thế rồi một buổi tối nọ, người ấy đột nhiên xông vào thế giới của anh, sau đó lại lặng lẽ rời khỏi. Kurosawa tháo hàng rào phòng bị xuống để đối phương tràn ngập trong cuộc sống của mình, vậy mà cậu đột nhiên lại biến mất. Kurosawa không thích cái cảm giác không lường trước được này. Anh vẫn xem những video cũ của cậu trước khi đi ngủ, nhưng mọi thứ đã khác trước. Khi nghe đối phương miêu tả mùa đông lạnh như thế nào, anh sẽ nghĩ liệu có phải cậu cũng đang cảm thấy giống mình, cậu cũng thích tuyết rơi? Anh đang chờ ngày nào đó cậu quay trở lại.

A, tâm trạng này là sao nhỉ, sao lại giống như mấy cô gái thời trung học vẫn tiếp tục nhắn tin cho anh mỗi ngày dù hai người đã chia tay thế? Nghĩ tới đây, Kurosawa không ngủ được nữa, anh nhìn lên trần nhà trằn trọc suốt cả đêm. Hôm sau các đồng nghiệp nữ lại có chủ đề mới để bàn luận trong phòng trà: Quầng thâm của tiền bối Kurosawa nhóm 1 phòng kinh doanh nghiêm trọng hơn rồi.

Kurosawa lại bắt đầu cảm thấy cả thế giới đang chống lại mình, không chỉ mỗi chuyện Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise đột ngột biến mất mà những chuyện khác cũng vậy. Lúc đi làm chẳng hiểu sao bảng biểu cứ rơi lả tả khỏi tệp tài liệu, xếp hàng trong quán cà phê thì hàng bên cạnh lúc nào cũng nhanh hơn, thậm chí đến trợ lý ảo Alexa ở nhà cũng giở chứng, thỉnh thoảng lại đột nhiên nói “Cách làm cơm nắm mơ muối như sau…”.

Ngày thứ ba Kurosawa mất ngủ, anh bực bội đến mức ngán cả bữa sáng lành mạnh của mình, tâm trí chỉ tràn ngập Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise. Anh bước vào cửa hàng tiện lợi ngày nào cũng đi ngang qua, hơi điều hòa phả thẳng tới khi cửa tự động vừa kéo sang hai bên. Một nhân viên mặc đồng phục xanh lam đang đứng trước giá cơm nắm sắp xếp lại những nắm cơm bị lượt khách đầu tiên buổi sáng sớm bới hơi lộn xộn. Kurosawa đi thẳng đến chỗ cậu.

“Xin lỗi.” Kurosawa nở nụ cười thương hiệu như đang đứng trước mặt khách hàng, “Cho tôi hỏi ở đây có cơm nắm hai lớp maiyonnaise không?”

Đối phương nghe xong tỏ ra rất ngạc nhiên, cậu mấp máy môi, không nói gì rồi vội vàng xoay người bỏ đi.

Ủa, sao vậy? Kurosawa cảm thấy kỳ quặc nhưng không nghĩ quá nhiều. Anh nhanh chóng tìm thấy cơm nắm hai lớp mayonnaise ở chính giữa tầng thứ hai trên giá hàng.

“Chào cậu, cho tôi thanh toán.”

Nhân viên luôn cúi thấp đầu kia vẫn không ngẩng mặt lên ngay cả khi nhận tiền từ tay anh nên anh không nhìn thấy biểu cảm của cậu.

“Nhận của quý khách 300 yên, anh có mang thẻ tích điểm không ạ?”

Ồ?

Giọng nói này.

Giống giọng của cậu ấy quá.

“Nếu không có thì cậu làm giúp tôi được chứ?”

Kurosawa không cần thẻ tích điểm của cửa hàng tiện lợi, nhưng hình như anh muốn xác nhận một chuyện.

Đối phương nghe anh nói vậy thì tay khựng lại một chút, sau đó chỉ vào biển quảng cáo bên dưới quầy thanh toán: “Dạ, anh có thể làm theo hướng dẫn ở…”

“Gì cơ?” Giọng cậu rất nhẹ, Kurosawa nghiêng người về phía trước áp sát vào quầy thanh toán, cậu trai hơi giật mình lùi lại. Anh buồn bực, lẽ nào trông mình đáng sợ đến thế? Sau đó anh thấy cậu trai lấy một tờ giấy nhớ và một cây bút bi ở bên cạnh ra xoẹt xoẹt viết gì đó rồi đưa cho anh. Nét chữ rất giống kiểu anh hay nhìn thấy trên ảnh bìa video, mỗi chữ Katakana đều tròn trịa dễ nhìn. Tờ giấy nhớ hướng dẫn đăng ký qua website bên dưới hoặc gửi email cho cửa hàng. Kurosawa bật cười, lần đầu tiên gặp một nhân viên nhát người như thế này, nhưng không hiểu sao tâm trạng anh hình như cũng không tệ.

“Trước đây cậu vẫn làm ở đây à? Xin lỗi, tại ngày nào cũng đi qua đây nhưng tôi không thấy cậu.”

“Tôi…”

Cậu trai cúi thấp đầu, giọng nói lí nhí, Kurosawa hơi khom lưng để nghe rõ hơn, “Hửm?”

“…Trước đây là ca tối.”

“À ra vậy, cậu vất vả rồi.”

Cậu trai không đáp lại, cửa hàng không còn khách hàng nào khác, ngón tay Kurosawa gõ nhẹ trên mặt bàn rồi đẩy nắm cơm đến bên tay người đối diện, “Tặng cậu đấy.”

Cậu trai ngẩng mặt lên trông có chút kinh ngạc, lần này Kurosawa đã nhìn rõ mặt cậu. Mái tóc đen lòa xòa trước trán, đôi mắt to tròn sáng long lanh, gần khóe miệng có một nốt ruồi nho nhỏ. Gì vậy, đáng yêu thế này tại sao cứ cúi gằm mặt suốt chứ.

Tia hồng ngoại của cửa tự động cảm ứng có khách đến, giọng điện tử khi cửa mở lại vang lên, gió bên ngoài lùa vào thổi tung góc áo vest của Kurosawa, hơi lạnh xuyên qua áo sơ mi chạm vào da thịt, anh cảm thấy sức lực trong người lại tràn về, mỉm cười nói với cậu trai: “Chúng ta sẽ thường xuyên gặp nhau.”


	3. Chapter 3

Đối với những người ngại giao tiếp xã hội suốt ngày trốn trong nhà, ban đêm chính là tự do, còn ánh mặt trời là kẻ địch. Họ không bị tia cực tím thiêu đốt giống như ma cà rồng nhưng rất sợ ánh sáng và âm thanh, tiếng người nói như kim đâm vào màng nhĩ, một cái chạm nhẹ cũng nóng như nham thạch chảy ra từ núi lửa, tóm lại người nhạy cảm là kiểu đụng phải bông thôi cũng thấy đau rồi. Họ cũng sợ để lộ ánh mắt của mình cho mọi người thấy, bởi vì ban ngày ai cũng bị nhìn thấy rõ ràng, mọi người sẽ tùy tiện trò chuyện, tiếp xúc với nhau, không còn cảnh giác như ban đêm nữa. Người mắc hội chứng sợ xã hội sẽ cẩn thận né tránh mạng lưới giao tiếp bằng mắt dày đặc ấy.

Adachi hiểu rất rõ cảm giác này, nhưng gần đây việc làm thêm của cậu xảy ra thay đổi lớn. Ban đầu cậu chỉ làm ban đêm, bởi vì lương theo giờ cao hơn ban ngày 35%, hơn nữa buổi sáng ở nhà ngủ cũng không bị mẹ mắng. Cậu muốn thích nghi với cuộc sống “ngày ngủ đêm bay” nhưng có vẻ đồng hồ sinh học không cho phép, sức khỏe của chàng trạch nam bình thường chỉ tập thể dục từ phòng ngủ ra phòng bếp không ngừng kêu gào bất mãn. Đúng lúc này cửa hàng trưởng cưỡng chế điều chỉnh thời gian làm việc lên buổi sáng, Adachi lo sợ bất an, nhưng bà An có vẻ rất hài lòng. Ai mà chẳng cảm thấy đi làm tám tiếng buổi sáng yên tâm hơn tối muộn ra ngoài. Adachi tin chắc rằng mình từng nhìn thấy tên của cửa hàng trưởng trong danh sách học sinh lớp cắm hoa nghệ thuật của mẹ. Có lẽ tất cả là một “âm mưu” mà cậu không cách nào phản kháng, chỉ có thể cam chịu mặc bộ đồng phục vải thô chậm rì rì lê bước ra khỏi vùng an toàn của mình rồi bị kéo ra ngoài.

Lượng công việc ban ngày tăng lên gấp bội, nhưng chuyện này chưa phải kinh khủng nhất, đáng sợ nhất là sáng sớm và trưa có rất nhiều công nhân viên chức ở các tòa nhà lân cận tràn vào cửa hàng. Họ mặc âu phục đen hoặc váy công sở phẳng phiu nghiêm túc, thảo luận những chủ đề không ai chen miệng vào được như là cổ phiếu hoặc tin tức thời sự. Những con số chuẩn xác mà vô cảm trộn lẫn trong câu nói của họ là kiểu Adachi sợ nhất. Đàn ông thường chỉ lấy đồ, thanh toán và đi luôn, đến tích điểm cũng không cần. Nhưng phụ nữ thì kĩ tính hơn, thỉnh thoảng họ còn hỏi những câu rất kỳ lạ, chẳng hạn như loại đồ uống này có bao bì kiểu khác không… làm cậu không biết phải trả lời như thế nào. Adachi vốn đã gặp khó khăn trong việc giao tiếp với người khác, khi đứng trước nữ giới lại càng căng thẳng hơn. Vì vậy kể từ khi đi làm buổi sáng, thần kinh Adachi luôn ở trong trạng thái căng như dây đàn.

Bởi thế mà lâu lắm rồi cậu không đăng nhập vào tài khoản livestream của mình, ban ngày đi làm, tối về mệt ngắc ngoải chẳng thiết tha gì nữa. Số câu cậu nói trong một ngày bằng cả tuần rồi, Adachi chỉ muốn chui vào ổ chăn ấm áp của mình, thế giới bên ngoài đáng sợ quá, chỉ có giường mới là bến dỗ vĩnh hằng của cậu.

Tất nhiên người sợ giao tiếp xã hội như Adachi cũng sẽ dần tìm ra cách ứng phó với cuộc sống, phải tránh nhìn thẳng vào mắt người khác, không nhìn sẽ không căng thẳng. May mà quanh đây đều là các công ty văn phòng, mọi người luôn duy trì khoảng cách nhất định, không nói chuyện phiếm với nhân viên cửa hàng, những vụ say rượu gây sự ở ga tàu điện ngầm gần như không bao giờ xảy ra. Đúng lúc cậu tưởng rằng mình sắp quen với công việc này thì ông trời lại ném một hộp socola xuống khiến cậu trở tay không kịp.

Adachi sắp xếp lại giá cơm nắm lộn xộn vì lượt khách đầu tiên buổi sáng sớm như mọi ngày, để loại cơm nắm mình thích nhất ở vị trí chính giữa. Adachi luôn có một suy nghĩ kỳ quặc, đó là nếu đồ ăn ngon không được ăn thì có lẽ nó sẽ rất đau lòng, nhưng hình như nó không được những người sinh hoạt lành mạnh ưa thích cho lắm, đạm và chất béo rõ ràng đều là thứ mang lại niềm vui cho vị giác mà (mặc dù chúng cũng gây béo phì). Adachi lặng lẽ sắp xếp đống cơm cắm, đừng lo, khi nào tan làm tao sẽ đưa chúng mày về nhà.

Tiếng nhạc khi cửa tự động mở vang lên, cậu đang định quay về quầy thu ngân thì sau lưng có tiếng nói: “Cho tôi hỏi ở đây có cơm nắm hai lớp mayonnaise không?”

Adachi giật thót, cơm nắm hai lớp mayonnaise? Tai cậu tự động lọc câu hỏi này thành “Cho hỏi Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise phải không?”, vì vậy cậu sững người không phản ứng kịp. Khoảng ba giây sau Adachi mới ngộ ra chắc là mình hiểu nhầm, đối phương vẫn mỉm cười lịch sự, cậu không biết phải nói gì, đỏ mặt chạy về quầy thu ngân. Mặc dù cảm thấy làm vậy rất thất lễ nhưng cậu thực sự không nói được gì cả. Đáng lẽ phải lấy cơm nắm cho người ta chứ, cùng sở thích với mình mà.

Adachi đứng trong quầy thu ngân, ánh mắt len lén dõi theo vị khách này, nhìn bề ngoài có vẻ là thành phần erito (tinh anh), âu phục màu đen hoa văn chìm không một nếp nhăn, lưng thẳng tắp, cổ áo sơ mi sạch sẽ bẻ gọn, cà vạt xanh lục thắt nút Windsor (*). Đừng hỏi tại sao Adachi lại biết, bởi vì hồi mới tốt nghiệp cậu cũng học cách thắt cà vạt đó, mặc dù nó khiến cậu hơi khó thở. Vị khách kia nhanh chóng tìm thấy cơm nắm hai lớp maiyonnaise trên giá, Adachi thở phào, may mà tìm được. Đối phương xoay người đi đến quầy thu ngân, Adachi vội cúi xuống, nhìn người khác chằm chằm sẽ bị tưởng là người xấu mất. Cậu tự nhủ phải giữ bình tĩnh, chỉ cần tính tiền rồi đưa hóa đơn là xong rồi.

_(*) Nút thắt Windsor: Được mệnh danh là một cách thắt cà vạt nam cổ điển và thực sự kinh điển trong làng thời trang thế giới vì độ đẹp và cầu kỳ. Nó được đặt theo tên của một công tước người Anh, mặc dù ông không phải người sáng tạo nhưng sau khi kiểu thắt này bắt đầu hình thành và lan rộng thì công tước là người ủng hộ rất nhiệt tình và làm cho kiểu thắt này trở nên phổ biến khắp nước Anh, đặc biệt là những năm 1930, kiểu thắt này trở nên thịnh hành đến nỗi khi bước ra đường thì hầu hết các quý ông thuộc tầng lớp quý tộc đều thắt cà vạt theo kiểu này. Ngày nay, kiểu thắt này vẫn còn phù hợp với những dịp đặc biệt, những sự kiện trang trọng, yêu cầu tính lịch sự cao như đi dự tiệc, event,.._

Nhưng vị khách kỳ lạ này không những không rời đi ngay mà còn tỉ mỉ hỏi về cách làm thẻ tích điểm, cũng may lúc mới vào làm Adachi được tập huấn rồi. Có điều hình như đối phương không nghe rõ cậu nói nên sáp lại gần, Adachi bất ngờ lập tức lui về phía sau, may mà không xô đổ giá thuốc lá. Hướng dẫn làm thẻ tích điểm cậu học thuộc làu bỗng không sao nói ra được, Adachi nghĩ bây giờ chắc chắn mặt mình đỏ lựng lên rồi, thế là cậu bèn lấy giấy nhớ ra viết. Đối phương không hề tỏ ra khó chịu, ngược lại còn nở nụ cười rất tươi, rất mabushi, sau đó đẩy cơm nắm về phía cậu, Adachi chẳng hiểu mô tê gì lại rơi vào im lặng, cậu mấp máy môi nói cảm ơn.

Sau đó vị khách kia bỏ lại một câu “Chúng ta sẽ thường xuyên gặp nhau” rồi xoay người rời đi, để lại mình cậu đứng trong quầy thu ngân với nắm cơm vẫn còn hơi ấm trong tay. Lẽ nào anh ta biết mình? Lẽ nào ban nãy không phải mình nghe nhầm, nhưng làm sao lại có người biết mình làm Youtuber chứ? Adachi vừa cảm thấy đối phương không phải kiểu người sẽ xem livestream trên mạng, vừa cảm thấy lần đầu gặp mặt đã tặng người lạ cơm nắm maiyonnaise cứ sai sai thế nào. Lo lắng, cực kì lo lắng.

Nhưng ngày thứ hai, ngày thứ ba, gần như tất cả các ngày Adachi đi làm vị khách kia đều ghé qua. Có lúc là cà phê, có lúc là kẹo bạc hà, thỉnh thoảng còn mua kem, mỗi lần trong hóa đơn có đồ ngọt, anh ta sẽ ra vẻ đăm chiêu rồi đẩy nó về phía cậu, nói mấy câu đại loại như “Xin lỗi hình như tôi mua nhiều quá rồi, cậu xử lý giúp tôi được không?”, hoặc “Vừa đi khám nha sĩ xong mà quên mất, lại mua đồ ngọt nữa rồi”, cộng thêm đôi mắt cong cong và khóe miệng nhếch lên mỗi khi cười của anh ta khiến Adachi càng không biết từ chối thế nào, chỉ có thể ngại ngùng nói cảm ơn.

Lần này cũng vậy, anh ta mua rất nhiều pudding, chắc định mang về chia cho đồng nghiệp. Adachi bỏ từng hộp từng hộp vào túi, người đàn ông tinh anh ở bên cạnh vừa nhìn vừa nói: “Trước đây chưa giới thiệu với cậu, tôi là Kurosawa Yuichi, rất mong được cậu giúp đỡ”, đồng thời đưa danh thiếp của mình qua.

Adachi mơ hồ nhận lấy, anh ta hình như cũng chú ý đến bèn vội bổ sung thêm: “À, không phải tôi đang tiếp thị sản phẩm đâu, cậu đừng lo. Tôi làm việc ở công ty văn phòng phẩm đối diện kia kìa.”

“Vậy à…” Adachi do dự không biết có nên nói tên mình không, “Tôi…”

“Cậu Adachi phải không?”

Ủa???

Đối phương chỉ chỉ bảng tên trên đồng phục của cậu.

“Ở đây viết này.”

“À… Đúng vậy…”

“Cậu Adachi thích dâu tây hay socola?”

Eh? Hỏi gì mà bất ngờ vậy?

Kurosawa áp sát quầy thu ngân, cơ thể hơi nghiêng về phía trước, hạ thấp người, như vậy Adachi đang cúi đầu cũng có thể nhìn thấy biểu cảm của anh. Mắt anh rất sáng, dường như chỉ đơn thuần là tò mò mà thôi.

Gần quá rồi, khoảng cách này gần quá, trái tim luôn vận hành chậm rãi của Adachi đột nhiên đập loạn lên. Đối phương chưa nhận được câu trả lời vẫn tiếp tục nhìn cậu chăm chú với khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên. Adachi thầm nghĩ chắc chẳng ai có thể từ chối yêu cầu của anh ta nếu bị nhìn kiểu này đâu nhỉ?

“Thích vị dâu tây hơn hay socola hơn?”

Định tặng pudding cho mình à, nhưng trong cửa hàng đâu có hai vị này.

“Dâu tây…”

“Hay quá, cậu nếm thử giúp tôi được không? Tôi chuẩn bị cho buổi dã ngoại của công ty nhưng không tự tin lắm, vì vậy muốn nghe thử cảm nhận của mọi người xem thế nào.”

Không biết đối phương lấy ở đâu ra một chiếc hộp màu trắng để trước mặt Adachi, “Nhờ cậu nhé.”

Adachi cảm thấy số lần mình ngây người vì lời nói cử chỉ của anh ta càng ngày càng nhiều, đối phương thì chẳng để tâm chút nào, vừa nhiệt tình trò chuyện với cậu vừa nhận lấy túi hàng đã được đóng gói cẩn thận.

“À mà, đã có ai nói giọng cậu nghe rất êm tai chưa?”

“Eh? Ừm… Chuyện đó thì…” Chưa từng.

“Nghe hay lắm đấy, hy vọng ngày mai cũng được nghe giọng cậu, bye bye.”

Lại thế rồi, sau khi nói mấy câu làm Adachi đỏ mặt anh ta sẽ cười rồi quay người bỏ đi. Adachi mở hộp ra, dâu tây và socola được trang trí trên pudding rất đẹp mắt. Ngay bây giờ lồng ngực Adachi nóng như muốn nổ tung, a, cái gì vậy trời.

Thế là tối hôm đó về nhà, Adachi mở máy tính lên đăng nhập vào tài khoản Youtube của mình, vừa mở livestream bình luận đã tràn ngập màn hình.

“Quào, Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Maiyonnaise, lâu rồi không gặp >w<“

“Lâu lắm rồi không livestream nha, mừng cậu quay lại, *clap* ~”

“Dạo này Cơm Nắm làm gì vậy, lâu rồi không gặp.”

Adachi ôm microphone, không ngờ vẫn có người theo dõi cậu, “Lâu rồi không gặp mọi người, dạo này tôi bắt đầu đi làm, tuy rất vất vả nhưng vẫn cố gắng ạ.”

“Trước đây tôi đã muốn hỏi rồi, Cơm Nắm làm công việc gì vậy, hình như cậu thường xuất hiện vào buổi tối, nếu câu hỏi này bất lịch sự thì không trả lời cũng được *cúi*”

Adachi xoa xoa tai microphone, “Tôi à, thực ra chỉ là bắt đầu làm việc ở cửa hàng tiện lợi thôi. À phải rồi, có một vị khách làm tôi rất chú ý…” Cậu đang nghĩ xem có nên kể hay không, hiển nhiên là trong thực tại rất khó có thể tìm ai đó để chia sẻ chuyện này.

Bình luận lập tức hiện lên nhiều câu hỏi hơn.

“Ồ, xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?”

“Chú ý tức là…?”

“Tôi cũng từng làm việc ở cửa hàng tiện lợi rồi, thỉnh thoảng mệt muốn chết à, đã thế còn có khách hàng lưu manh nữa.”

“Trời? Chẳng lẽ có khách hàng quấy rối cậu? Gã đàn ông biến thái?”

Adachi nói tiếp: “…Không phải quấy rối, là một người tốt nhưng hơi kỳ lạ. Anh ấy làm việc ở tòa nhà đối diện. Nói sao nhỉ, hình như anh ấy đến cửa hàng hơi thường xuyên. Lần đầu gặp nhau đã tặng cơm nắm vừa mua cho tôi, sau đó là pudding, kem tươi các thứ. Lần nào cũng bảo là mua nhiều nên chia cho tôi ấy. Hôm nay cũng vậy, anh ấy mang bánh ngọt tự làm đến, à mà còn rất ngon nữa chứ… Bình thường còn gợi chuyện tán gẫu với tôi. Âu phục của anh ấy trông rất cao cấp, chắc là kiểu đàn ông thành đạt mà có năng lực á. Cảm giác không giống kiểu sẽ thường xuyên vào cửa hàng tiện lợi lắm, vì vậy rất khó hiểu…” Adachi chỉ mải kể lể, ngay cả bình luận cũng không đọc, đến lúc hoàn hồn thì mọi người đã bàn luận sôi nổi rồi.

“Ui giống Santa Claus thế.”

Đúng là hơi giống thật.

“Cơm Nắm có biết truyền thuyết đô thị này không? Nhân viên công sở tăng ca mệt quá chết đi rồi linh hồn sẽ hóa thành ác ma, sau đó nửa đêm ghé vào cửa hàng tiện lợi mua cà phê, nhân viên cửa hàng mà không làm việc tử tế sẽ bị ăn thịt luôn đó.”

Không phải chứ? Câu chuyện này có hoang tưởng quá không vậy? Tuy tên là Kurosawa nhưng xuất hiện vào ban ngày mà. (*)

_(*) Trong tên Kurosawa có chữ kuro – 黑 nghĩa là đen, tối, tượng trưng cho buổi đêm._

“Tôi thấy vị khách kia có hứng thú với Cơm Nắm cũng nên ~”

Hứng thú…nghĩa là gì?

“Đồng cảm! Biết đâu anh ta yêu Cơm Nắm rồi ấy, dù sao cậu cũng đáng yêu vậy mà wwww”

Gì cơ, có phải truyện tranh thiếu nữ đâu, với cả cậu cũng không phải thiếu nữ!

“Đẹp trai không?!”

Đẹp trai? Adachi nhớ lại, đối phương có khuôn mặt góc cạnh rõ ràng, dáng người cao ráo, nhìn qua tây trang cũng biết tỷ lệ cơ thể rất cân đối, không những thế còn có phong thái của người chín chắn thành đạt, “Ừm… Theo thẩm mỹ của tôi thì anh ấy rất đẹp trai, cười một cái là tỏa sáng luôn…”

“Tôi vừa nghe thấy gì thế này?!”

“Ôi ôi ôi? Gì đây trời? Chuyện tình Tokyo sao?”

“Chẳng mấy mà về một nhà đâu *heart*”

“Chắc 100% là thích cậu rồi đó!”

“Mọi người đừng dọa Cơm Nắm mà www”

“Làm thêm ở cửa hàng tiện lợi gặp anh chàng đẹp trai gì gì đó đúng là cốt truyện shoujo òi wwww”

…

Hai tiếng sau, Adachi tiếp thu hết cảm tưởng của người theo dõi xong bèn tắt máy tính, cậu không trả lời bất cứ câu hỏi gì nhưng đầu óc rối bời đủ mọi ý tưởng và cả khuôn mặt ngày ngày xuất hiện ở cửa hàng của người kia nữa. Adachi vùi mặt xuống gối, mình để ý người ta thật rồi.

Nhưng mà hình như cũng không ghét nói chuyện với anh ấy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sau khi tan làm về nhà, Kurosawa vuốt để cập nhật danh sách follow trên Youtube xem có gì mới không. Đã rất lâu rồi không có video mới được đăng tải, anh thở dài, chắc là đi làm việc khác thật rồi, dù đi đâu làm gì cũng mong cậu ấy sống tốt. Thế nhưng Kurosawa không biết rằng trong một buổi livestream mình bỏ lỡ, anh đã nhận được sự chú ý của đông đảo người xem và còn được gắn mác “Combini no Ikemen Tenshi” (Thiên thần đẹp trai của cửa hàng tiện lợi) nữa.

Mặc dù lâu lắm rồi không gặp Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise nhưng Kurosawa lại gặp một người khác khiến anh cảm thấy hứng thú. Cậu nhân viên dịu dàng có giọng nói rất giống Cơm Nắm, tính hướng nội không thích nói chuyện, không phải Kurosawa chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện Adachi có khả năng chính là Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise, thế nhưng dáng vẻ đỏ mặt lắp bắp mỗi khi bị anh áp sát thực sự không giống chủ kênh Youtube mồm miệng linh hoạt chút nào. Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise là nhà trị liệu tâm lý dịu dàng đằng sau màn hình, còn Adachi là một con vật nhỏ nhút nhát đáng yêu dễ bị hoảng sợ.

Kurosawa phải thừa nhận là vì muốn nghe giọng cậu nhiều hơn nên đã cố tình sắp đặt rất nhiều cuộc gặp tình cờ trong cửa hàng tiện lợi. Tất nhiên anh cũng dần dần phát hiện ra đối phương không chí có giọng nói dịu dàng mà tính cách cũng thế, thậm chí xung quanh cậu lúc nào cũng tỏa ra hơi thở ấm áp như bánh bao vừa mới ra lò vậy. Có vẻ Adachi rất giỏi quan sát người khác, lần đầu tiên Kurosawa tặng cơm nắm mayonnaise cho cậu có lẽ khiến cậu ấn tượng rất sâu sắc. Nhưng sau đó mỗi lần Kurosawa ghé vào mua gì đó để lấy cớ gặp cậu, anh nhặt những thứ mà chính bản thân còn chẳng để ý, vậy mà cậu vẫn nhớ rõ ràng, đôi khi anh chỉ mới đảo mắt qua giá hàng, chưa kịp nói gì cậu đã vươn tay lấy xuống cho anh rồi. Lấy xong còn cười xin lỗi vì lo mình vừa làm chuyện không đâu, chẳng biết nên cho cậu 10 điểm đoán ý người khác hay là nói cậu quá dịu dàng nữa.

Một mặt bí mật khác của Adachi cũng từng bị Kurosawa bắt gặp. Anh thì vẫn hay tranh thủ giờ nghỉ của công ty xuống cửa hàng tiện lợi để tìm cơ hội nói chuyện với cậu, có lần anh thấy cậu đứng trong quầy thu ngân ăn pudding, khuôn mặt tràn ngập vẻ thỏa mãn, thì ra cũng là người thích đồ ngọt à. Còn có một lần là thời điểm cửa hàng vắng khách, Adachi bị anh phát hiện đang ngồi trong góc đọc tạp chí Shōnen Jump (*), lúc tiếng nhạc mở cửa vang lên, cậu vội vàng giấu nó xuống gầm bàn như chú thỏ hoảng sợ giấu củ cà rốt vậy, nhưng mà một góc bìa tạp chí bị ép quăn lên. Kurosawa liếc mắt nhìn, chỉ chỉ tiêu đề lớn tướng lộ ra, nói: “Tôi cũng đang đọc truyện đó đấy.”

_(*) Weekly Shōnen Jump là một tạp chí hàng tuần chuyên về shōnen manga tại Nhật do nhà xuất bản Shueisha phát hành theo dòng tạp chí Jump._

“Hả, thật sao?” Biểu cảm và giọng điệu của Adachi khác hẳn bình thường, thì ra nhắc đến thứ cậu thích thì sẽ hào hứng như vậy.

“Tất nhiên, truyện đó hay lắm.”

“Tôi cũng thấy thế, cốt truyện chặt chẽ hơn mấy chap trước. À, đây là số mới ra, cho anh mượn đó, là tôi tự mua.”

Kurosawa cười đồng ý: “Đọc xong tôi sẽ trả cho cậu.”

Đột nhiên anh bỗng có chút áy náy, cậu ấy ngây thơ quá, bị mình lừa dễ dàng vậy luôn. Thôi, tối nay về bổ sung kiến thức sau vậy.

Sau khi có sở thích chung, khoảng cách giữa hai người lập tức được kéo gần lại rất nhiều. Không ngờ bọn họ còn sinh cùng năm, thế là họ không dùng kính ngữ nữa, khi đối diện với anh hình như Adachi cũng bớt căng thẳng hơn. Tuy thỉnh thoảng vẫn còn xấu hổ đỏ mặt nhưng điều đó chỉ khiến Kurosawa càng muốn trêu chọc cậu mà thôi.

Dạo này Kurosawa bắt đầu bận rộn vì sắp đến thời điểm phát biểu cuối năm. Năm nào cũng vậy, cuối năm tổng kết, đầu năm lập kế hoạch, giữa năm thanh tra về kiểm tra, dự án giao xuống liên tục. Kurosawa không thể thường xuyên ghé qua cửa hàng tiện lợi được nữa nhưng thời gian mỗi cuộc nói chuyện hình như dần dần dài hơn. Có điều mức độ thuận lợi trong công việc và cuộc sống thường hay tỷ lệ nghịch với nhau. Trưa nay lúc anh mua cà phê đã nói chuyện rất lâu với Adachi, đến buổi tối thì đàn em mới nhậm chức làm mất tài liệu thống kê, vì chuyện này mà cậu ta cũng sợ cuống cả lên. Kurosawa bảo cậu ta làm lại phần của mình, còn lại anh sẽ hoàn thành nốt. Bất tri bất giác trời đã tối đen từ lúc nào. Có phải Adachi tan làm rồi không? Kurosawa day day trán, lại rót nửa cốc cà phê, mệt quá, vẫn còn rất nhiều nội dung cần làm, hôm nay phải thức thâu đêm sao?

“Xin lỗi…”

Giọng nói kèm theo tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, Kurosawa ngẩng đầu, có bà tiên nào nghe thấy tiếng lòng của anh ư, hay là tại làm việc lâu quá sinh ảo giác? Adachi mặc áo lông màu kem vậy mà lại đang đứng trước cửa phòng làm việc của anh.

“Ơ? Adachi à?”

“Kurosawa?”

“Cậu…” Sao lại ở đây?

“Tôi nhặt được cái này trong cửa hàng, bên trên có tên công ty của cậu, tôi vốn định chờ xem Kurosawa có đến không… À, không phải tôi có ý trách cậu đâu… Vì ban nãy không thấy ai ở quầy lễ tân nên tôi đi thẳng vào đây, chỉ có phòng này đang sáng đèn, không ngờ Kurosawa lại ở trong này.”

Từ lúc tan làm đến giờ là mấy tiếng rồi chứ, cậu ấy chờ mình sao? Thì ra không phải chỉ có mình anh mong được gặp cậu. Đoạn văn dài vừa rồi chắc là cậu đã nghĩ sẵn trong đầu rồi nhỉ? Kurosawa vừa nhìn túi tài liệu đã biết ngay là bản đàn em của mình làm mất. Ngày xui xẻo trở thành ngày may mắn, tài liệu mất rồi tìm lại được, không những thế còn gặp được cậu ấy. Thật là may quá, Adachi là thiên sứ may mắn sao? Thật đáng yêu. Trong đầu Kurosawa nhảy ra vô số hình nhân nhỏ nhảy múa xung quanh Adachi.

“Cảm ơn, đúng là đồ công ty tôi làm mất rồi.” Anh mỉm cười nhận lấy túi tài liệu, “Shh…” Kurosawa hít vào một hơi, mép tờ giấy sắc bén cứa vào ngón cái của anh, một giọt máu rỉ ra từ vết cắt dài và mảnh.

“Ấy… Cẩn thận…”

Kurosawa còn chưa có phản ứng gì Adachi đã hốt hoảng trước. Hộp y tế của văn phòng để ở cửa ra vào, Kurosawa nhìn cậu bới từ trong đó ra cồn i-ốt và tăm bông, sau đó kéo tay mình qua nhẹ nhàng bôi lên. Vết thương tuy nông nhưng cũng hơi đau, Kurosawa có cảm giác trái tim mình bị ai bóp chặt, phòng làm việc trống trải có phải quá yên tĩnh rồi không? Bởi vì ngay lúc này Kurosawa có thể nghe thấy cả tiếng tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

Hình như vì tình huống bất ngờ này mà Adachi quên cả hồi hộp, họ cách nhau rất gần, Kurosawa cao hơn Adachi một chút, từ góc độ này anh chỉ nhìn thấy xoáy tóc trên đỉnh đầu và đôi tai hồng hồng của cậu. Kurosawa thổi nhẹ một hơi bên tai cậu, đối phương dường như không cảm nhận được, vẫn chăm chú dán băng cá nhân cho anh.

“Cảm ơn.”

Hai người đứng đối diện nhau, bây giờ họ mới phát hiện ra khoảng cách đã bị rút ngắn nhiều đến thế từ lúc nào. Adachi cúi đầu là thấy mũi chân hai người gần như chạm vào nhau, tay cậu bất giác túm chặt quai ba lô của mình. Gần quá rồi, tiếng tim đập mạnh quá, mùi hương cơ thể như hòa làm một. Adachi không cả dám hít thở, không gian cũng ngưng đọng tại khoảnh khắc này, hai người họ không ai dám nhúc nhích như thể sợ phá vỡ thứ gì đó.

Rất lâu sau, cuối cùng vẫn là Kurosawa lên tiếng trước: “Cảm ơn nhé, hôm nay Adachi đã giúp tôi một chuyện lớn đấy.”

“Vậy tôi xin phép đi trước.”

“Về cùng đi, tôi cũng xong việc rồi.”

Thang máy mất tám giây để đi từ tầng mười xuống tầng một, đi thẳng 30 mét là đến cửa hàng tiện lợi mở cửa 24/24, sau đó rẽ phải đi thẳng đến trạm xe bus. Vẫn là con đường ấy nhưng hôm nay bên cạnh Kurosawa có thêm Adachi nên tất cả đều trở nên mới mẻ lạ thường, anh có cảm giác như bị tiêm một mũi vitamin vui vào tim vậy.

Các cửa hàng quanh đây đều đã đóng cửa hết, chỉ có trạm xe bus vẫn sáng đèn tựa như con thuyền duy nhất trên dòng sông đêm, lúc này trên thuyền chỉ có hai hành khách. Kurusawa nghiêng đầu nhìn Adachi, cậu mặc thường phục cũng rất đáng yêu, kiểu áo khoác lông này rất hợp với cậu, nhìn có cảm giác như học sinh cấp ba ấy. Kurosawa siết chặt chiếc điện thoại trong túi áo, do dự không biết có nên nói hay không. Băng đảng đua moto đêm phóng qua từ khúc cua, tiếng động cơ nổ ầm ầm vang cả góc phố, chính là lúc này.

“À, Adachi ơi, nếu được thì chúng ta trao đổi số LINE được không… Dạo này đàn em cùng phòng tôi rất hay nhanh ẩu đoảng, tôi sợ lại xảy ra chuyện như hôm nay ấy.”

Lý do vớ vẩn quá, Kurosawa thầm phỉ nhổ chính mình.

“Được thôi.” Adachi lập tức móc điện thoại trong túi ra, sau khi kết bạn xong cậu bỗng nhiên bật cười, Kurosawa khó hiểu nhìn cậu.

“Sao thế?”

“Không có gì, chỉ là tôi cảm thấy trông Kurosawa lúc nào cũng kiểu nghiêm túc chín chắn nhưng avatar lại rất đáng yêu, hơi trái ngược với ấn tượng về cậu nhưng cũng rất thú vị.”

Vì chuyện đơn giản này mà hai người cười không ngừng, lần đầu tiên Kurosawa muốn làm rối thời gian biểu của mình, chỉ mong xe bus đến muộn một chút.

Nhưng ông trời sẽ không thực hiện hai nguyện vọng của bạn trong cùng một ngày, vì vậy chẳng ai có thể khiến tài xế xe bus trễ giờ cả, anh đã thấy ánh đèn rọi tới từ đằng xa rồi.

“Xe đến rồi.”

“Lại trùng hợp nữa rồi, tôi cũng đi chuyến này.” Lần này Kurosawa cũng ngạc nhiên y như Adachi, “Cậu cũng sống ở khu này à?”

“Phải, từ bé đến giờ luôn.”

Thế mà bấy lâu này không gặp nhau, kỳ diệu thật.

Dường như Adachi đọc được suy nghĩ của Kurosawa, cậu nói: “Chắc là vì tôi thường làm ca đêm nên không gặp Kurosawa đấy.”

“Chắc vậy.”

“Đúng là kỳ diệu nhỉ?”

“Hả?” Kurosawa quay sang nhìn Adachi.

“Tôi cảm thấy được làm quen với người như Kurosawa là một điều vô cùng kỳ diệu. Hình như cậu rất giỏi đúng không, trước đây ở trong cửa hàng tôi từng nghe đồng nghiệp của cậu nhắc đến cậu rồi.”

“Họ nói gì? Gọi tôi là cấp trên sparta phải không?” Kurosawa bỗng hơi sợ để lộ mặt xấu của mình với Adachi.

“Khen cậu làm gì cũng giỏi, nói chung có thể được xưng là truyền kỳ rồi.”

Kurosawa bật cười, anh từng nghe không ít lời khen ngợi còn khoa trương hơn như thế này, nhưng Adachi nói vậy vẫn làm anh vô cùng vui vẻ.

“Còn khen cậu chăm chỉ, chỉ có cậu mới làm việc muộn như vậy, quả nhiên giỏi cũng có lý do của nó mà.”

“Tự nhiên cậu nói vậy làm tôi ngại quá.” Miệng thì nói thế nhưng Kurosawa vẫn không giấu được nụ cười, khóe mắt cũng nhăn hết cả lại.

“Tốt thật đấy.” Adachi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, Kurosawa cảm thấy dường như cậu đang nhìn về nơi xa xăm nào đó.

Điều hòa trên xe mở vừa đủ ấm, Kurosawa nhìn người bên cạnh mình hai má ửng hồng vì hơi nóng, cổ áo khoác lông cũng kéo xuống, nhìn nghiêng có thể thấy cạnh cổ cậu có một nốt ruồi nhỏ. Adachi nhắm mắt lại như buồn ngủ, cơ thể lắc lư mỗi khi xe bus đi đến khúc quẹo, tóc cậu thỉnh thoảng lại cọ vào vai Kurosawa, lần đầu tiên anh ước chuyến xe này mãi mãi không đến điểm cuối.


	5. Chapter 5

Dạo này tần suất Adachi mở livestream hơi cao, không phải vì cậu rảnh mà là vì chuyện cần tâm sự ngày càng nhiều hơn nhưng lại không thể thảo luận với người quen ngoài đời, thêm nữa nhóm cú đêm cũng rất thích tán gẫu với cậu.

Hôm nay cũng vậy, Adachi đăng nhập vào tài khoản, cuộn tròn trong ổ chăn ấm áp ôm microphone.

“Chào buổi tối, Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Maiyonnaise đây ạ.”

“Chào buổi tối!”

“Cơm Nắm lại xuất hiện rồi!”

“Vẫn còn bạn chưa ngủ sao, chào buổi tối.”

“Dạo này Cơm Nắm bận gì à?”

“Bảo bận thì cũng không hẳn, chỉ là cảm thấy hơi mệt một chút. Hình như sau khi sống có quy luật thì người ta thèm ngủ hơn hay sao ấy. À, nhưng hôm nay tôi vừa ngủ dậy rồi.”

“Vất vả rồi. Thời buổi này làm việc ở cửa hàng tiện lợi cũng mệt mỏi lắm.”

“Đúng đấy.”

“Anh đẹp trai ở cửa hàng dạo này còn đến không?”

Quả nhiên lại có người hỏi về Kurosawa đúng như dự đoán.

“Tuy không thường xuyên nhưng hầu như ngày nào cũng gặp nhau, anh ấy rất thích cà phê không đường và kẹo bạc hà, hay ghé qua mua lắm.”

“Ai muốn biết chuyện của Cơm Nắm và Thiên Thần cửa hàng tiện lợi giơ tay!”

“Hôm nay tôi chẳng muốn đi ngủ tẹo nào, xin hãy kể chuyện đi ạ ////”

“Chà… Có vẻ các bạn rất thích anh ấy nhỉ, cũng đúng, anh ấy thực sự rất giỏi, vừa đẹp trai vừa tốt bụng, chuyên môn nghiệp vụ thì miễn chê rồi.”

“Vậy mới là thiên thần chứ *wing wing*”

“Cơm Nắm đang khen Thiên Thần sao, tiệt zời!”

“Bong bóng hồng bay từ màn hình ra rồi.”

“Hình như anh ấy làm việc ở công ty đa ngành, à, còn kinh doanh cả văn phòng phẩm nữa. Tôi từng thấy anh ấy ở phòng làm việc một lần rồi, phong thái trông khác hẳn. Chính là kiểu mà bình thường nếu nhìn thấy trong cửa hàng tiện lợi tôi sẽ sợ không dám bước chân vào luôn á…”

“Nghe đã biết là _erito_ (tinh anh) rồi…”

“Tại sao chỗ tôi làm thêm không có trai đẹp ghé qua mỗi ngày chứ *khóc*”

“Mà tôi cũng từng làm việc ở công ty văn phòng phẩm đấy…”

“Thì ra Cơm Nắm cũng là nhân viên tinh anh à?”

“Tình yêu của những người cùng ngành?”

“Không không, tôi khác anh ấy, làm một thời gian đã từ chức rồi, nhìn anh ấy mà ngưỡng mộ lắm.” Mặc dù khán giả không nhìn thấy nhưng Adachi vẫn lắc lắc đầu.

“Cơm Nắm cũng giỏi mà!”

“Đúng vậy, cậu đã giúp tôi vượt qua rất nhiều đêm mất ngủ *heart*”

“Cảm ơn, tôi cũng rất thích các bạn.” Dù chỉ là những bình luận trên mạng nhưng Adachi vẫn rất vui, mọi người đều rất tốt bụng.

“Cơm Nắm đáng yêu trăm phần trăm www”

“Vậy là đã xảy ra chuyện gì với Thiên Thần cửa hàng tiện lợi rồi sao?”

“Thực ra…”

“…Dạo này ngày nào cũng gọi điện thoại nói chuyện với anh ấy.”

…

Vẫn như mọi ngày, Adachi bị tiếng chuông đồng hồ đánh thức. Thời tiết dần dần chuyển ấm, bệnh khó rời giường cũng thuyên giảm. Cậu nhắm tịt mắt đánh răng rửa mặt thay quần áo xong, cào cào mái tóc rối rồi đi ra ngoài, lên xe bus đến cửa hàng tiện lợi. Bữa sáng là cơm nắm maiyonnaise và sữa dâu, ăn xong thì thay ca với đồng nghiệp và bắt đầu sắp xếp giá hàng. Chín giờ nhân viên văn phòng ở các tòa nhà xung quanh lục tục xuất hiện, có người vừa mua đồ uống nóng vừa than thời tiết quá khắc nghiệt, có người thì vừa gọi điện thoại vừa vội vàng nhặt đại cái gì đó, thanh toán xong rồi bỏ đi luôn.

Kurosawa mặc âu phục phẳng phiu là nổi bật nhất trong số đó, anh bước tới với nụ cười mang thương hiệu “Kurosawa” chào hỏi cậu: “Adachi, chào buổi sáng.” Nụ cười của anh luôn khiến người ta có ảo giác hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời.

“Chào buổi sáng, Kurosawa.” _Ủa, hình như dạo này cứ phải gặp Kurosawa mình mới thấy hăng hái làm việc hay sao ấy._

Kurosawa cầm một lon cà phê đen tới quầy thu ngân như mọi lần, nói: “Hôm nay phải đi công tác nên chắc buổi chiều không gặp cậu được rồi.”

“Ừm, hôm nay cậu cũng cố lên nhé!” Adachi mỉm cười đáp, hôm nay Kurosawa cũng mabushi ghê.

Sau đó một ngày bình thường lại trôi qua, tính tiền cho khách, bổ sung đồ lên giá, vứt rác đã phân loại, và đứng sau quầy thu ngân nghe mấy người vào quán không phải để mua đồ mà chỉ đang tìm một chỗ để than thở về công việc. Adachi tránh xa chốn công sở đã lâu nghe mấy chuyện kiểu này vẫn cảm thấy khá là khó chịu.

Rất nhanh trời đã chạng vạng tối, hai cô gái mặc váy công sở màu đen vừa bước vào đã thì thầm trò chuyện với nhau. Chắc họ tưởng mình đã nói nhỏ lắm rồi nhưng Adachi vẫn nghe thấy rõ ràng.

“Chị nghe chuyện trưởng phòng Kurio chưa?”

“Gì? Vụ _pawa hara_ (*) á?”

_(*) Power harassment: Quấy rối quyền lực là một hình thức quấy rối và bắt nạt nơi làm việc, trong đó một người ở vị trí quyền lực lớn hơn sử dụng quyền lực đó để quấy rối hoặc bắt nạt một người cấp thấp hơn._

“Vâng, sợ thật ấy. Lúc ở tiệc ăn mừng bắt nhân viên mới lên biểu diễn thì đã đành, uống say còn mắng người ta bất tài vô dụng xong đổ dầu ớt lên người người ta hay sao ấy…”

“Eo ơi dã man, thời nào rồi mà còn xảy ra chuyện như vậy hả trời.”

“Nhưng hình như ông ta bị điều đến nhà máy ở Saga rồi, tại có thâm niên công tác nên không ty không sa thải được, nhưng mà đến cái vùng ấy thà từ chức còn hơn.”

“May mà chỗ chị em mình không có loại người này…”

Adachi không tiếp tục nghe nữa, cửa hàng trưởng gọi điện báo anh ta sẽ đến trễ vài tiếng, nhờ Adachi trực giúp, tiền lương sẽ tính theo giờ làm ca đêm. Không lâu sau khi hai cô gái kia rời đi, một người đàn ông hói đầu vóc dáng thấp bé bước vào. Rõ ràng vẫn đang trong giờ làm việc, vậy mà ông ta hùng hùng hổ hổ mua một chai rượu, đến hóa đơn cũng vứt lại trên bàn thu ngân.

Giờ này uống rượu vodka không ổn lắm đâu, Adachi có dự cảm không lành.

Sự thật chứng minh cảm giác của cậu rất chuẩn, gã đàn ông kia đi một lúc thì quay lại với bộ dạng say bí tỉ, cà vạt không biết đã rơi đâu mất. Gã lảo đảo tiến về phía quầy thu ngân, khi còn cách Adachi khoảng hai bước thì ném mạnh chai vodka xuống đất vỡ tan, mảnh thủy tinh bắn ra tứ phía, sàn nhà lênh láng rượu.

“Ây, ông không sao chứ…” Adachi vội đi ra từ sau quầy.

“Thằng này, mày…”

Đối phương nhìn Adachi bằng ánh mắt quái dị, cậu ngớ người, một giây sau đã bị gã túm cổ áo quát: “Mày hả hê lắm phải không? Mày chỉ là thằng ăn trộm tiền vô dụng thôi, vậy mà lại…”

Hình như gã say rượu là nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện vừa nãy cậu vô tình nghe được, ông ta nhầm Adachi thành cấp dưới của mình, Adachi thì hoàn toàn không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, “Ông nhận nhầm người rồi…”

Sức lực của người say lớn hơn người thường, Adachi cũng không thể đẩy ông ta ngã xuống đống thủy tinh vỡ đằng sau, vậy là cứ thế bị gã kéo ra ngoài cửa. Adachi cố gắng chống cự còn gã vẫn vừa lôi vừa chửi bới rất khó nghe, thậm chí còn vung tay vung chân. Adachi chưa từng đánh nhau, chuyện này đã vượt quá khả năng hệ thống thần kinh của cậu có thể xử lý. Nhưng cơn đau trong dự kiến không xảy ra, cậu bị ai đó kéo lại ôm trọn vào lòng, cánh tay mạnh mẽ vòng qua giữ chặt vai cậu, ống tay áo vest quen quá, a, là Kurosawa.

Kurosawa đi công tác về vốn dĩ có thể về thẳng nhà luôn, nhưng bây giờ anh có thói quen mỗi ngày đều phải đến cửa hàng tiện lợi điểm danh, hơn nữa cửa hàng cách trạm xe bus cũng không xa lắm. Anh mong ngóng được nhìn thấy bóng người quen thuộc qua cửa kính trong suốt của cửa hàng bao nhiêu, vậy mà tiếng cãi vã lại truyền đến trước. Không, không phải cãi vã, hoàn toàn là đơn phương gây rối, Adachi đang bị một gã say rượu làm phiền. Kurosawa hành động trước khi kịp suy nghĩ, anh bước nhanh tới kéo cậu qua, kịp thời chặn nắm đấm kia lại rồi vặn ngược tay gã say rượu làm ông ta ngã khuỵu trên bậc thềm. _May mà mình đến kịp, may mà cậu ấy không bị thương._ Lúc nãy cuống quá nên anh ôm cả người cậu vào lòng, trông cậu có vẻ rất hoảng sợ, tại sao lại nhằm đúng lúc anh không có đây mà xảy ra chuyện này.

Kurosawa giữ hai vai Adachi, hỏi: “Cậu không sao chứ?”

“A…”

Không đúng, sao cằm lại đỏ đỏ?

Anh vừa vỗ nhẹ lưng Adachi vừa bấm số gọi điện thoại.

“Trời ơi Adachi, xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?” Kurosawa vừa quay lại thì thấy một người mặc đồng phục cửa hàng giống như Adachi, cậu mấp máy môi như đang nói “Cửa hàng trưởng?”.

Kurosawa lại che trước người Adachi, nói: “Anh là cửa hàng trưởng à? Người này uống say gây sự, hiện giờ Adachi không khỏe cần phải nghỉ ngơi, phiền anh sắp xếp ai đó đổi ca cho cậu ấy giúp, cảm ơn. Toàn bộ sự việc chắc đều đã được camera ghi lại rồi, tôi cũng vừa báo cảnh sát xong, mong anh sẽ lo liệu chuyện còn lại.”

“Được rồi, Adachi, chúng ta cùng về thôi.”

Adachi vẫn chưa hoàn hồn vì biến cố ban nãy, người cậu mềm nhũn chỉ chực khuỵu xuống. Kurosawa dắt cậu lên taxi, sau khi đọc địa chỉ cho tài xế thì cậu một mực im lặng. Kurosawa cảm thấy kỳ lạ, lẽ nào còn xảy ra chuyện gì ư?

Quãng đường từ cửa hàng về nhà vốn dĩ cũng không xa lắm, mãi đến khi đứng trước cửa nhà mình Adachi mới có vẻ phấn chấn hơn một chút: “Cảm ơn cậu đã đưa tôi về nhà.”

“Không mời tôi vào ngồi một lát à?” Kurosawa mỉm cười.

“À, xin, xin lỗi.” Adachi cuống quýt lấy chìa khóa ra nhưng mãi không cắm vào được ổ khóa, đèn trần chợt tắt phụt, Kurosawa áp sát sau lưng cậu. Vì anh cao hơn một chút nên khi anh vòng tay ra nắm bàn tay đang cầm chìa của Adachi, cậu có cảm giác như mình bị ôm từ đằng sau vậy. Vì Kurosawa muốn nhìn đúng ổ khóa nên hơi cúi đầu, cằm chạm vào vai Adachi còn tai hai người thì kề nhau, sau đó anh dễ dàng cắm chìa vào ổ, xoay một vòng, cửa mở ra.

Adachi nhớ lại cái ôm trong lúc hỗn loạn trước đó, cũng là bờ vai rộng và bàn tay mạnh mẽ ấy, nhưng bắt đầu từ khi nào cậu và Kurosawa thường xuyên dựa vào nhau sát như vậy? Adachi lặng lẽ đi vào, chưa hỏi Kurosawa muốn uống gì thì anh đã lên tiếng trước: “Hộp thuốc nhà cậu ở chỗ nào, để tôi giúp cậu xử lý qua vết thương.”

“Vết thương?” Adachi khó hiểu hỏi lại.

“Chỗ này không thấy đau à?”

Kurosawa chỉ chỉ cằm của mình, Adachi định sờ lên theo phản xạ nhưng tay bị giữ lại, “Bị rách rồi, đừng sờ vào.”

Không biết có phải tại buổi tối hay không mà hình như giọng Kurosawa trầm hơn, không những thế còn dùng giọng điệu ra lệnh nữa. Adachi đành phải làm theo lời anh nói, chỉ tay về phía chiếc TV.

“Ở bên dưới TV à…” Kurosawa lại nói với giọng điệu ôn hòa thường ngày. Anh cầm hộp thuốc đi đến ngồi bên cạnh Adachi, còn Adachi thì cúi đầu xấu hổ vì sự vụng về ngốc nghếch của mình. Kurosawa nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm cậu lên, dùng tăm bông tẩm cồn i-ốt khử trùng vết thương cho cậu. Lúc này Adachi mới cảm thấy đau, cậu lập tức hít vào một hơi.

Nhìn từ góc độ của Kurosawa có thể thấy nốt ruồi nhỏ nằm ở sườn cổ đối phương, bởi vì cách rất gần nên hơi thở của Adachi phả ra ngay bên tai khiến anh có cảm giác như được một làn gió dịu dàng vuốt ve mơn trớn vậy. Ánh mắt anh chậm rãi dịch chuyển từ phần cằm đã được dán băng cá nhân lên nơi phát ra âm thanh dễ nghe và hơi thở ấm áp ấy. Ngón tay anh như bị ma lực nào đó kéo lên, anh chạm đến môi cậu rồi, nơi đó mềm mại y như anh nghĩ, đầu lưỡi như ẩn như hiện cứ hút chặt ánh mắt anh. Muốn gần hơn chút nữa, gần hơn một chút nữa.

“Kurosawa…”

Anh giật mình. Mình vừa rồi, định…làm gì vậy?

“Xin lỗi, tự nhiên tôi hơi thất thần.”

Adachi nhìn Kurosawa vội vã chào tạm biệt rồi ra về, cậu cảm thấy hết sức có lỗi, đến cà phê còn chưa uống mà đã để người ta đi mất. Thật là… Hôm nay lại được Kurosawa giúp đỡ nữa rồi. Adachi ôm mặt, rõ ràng là sinh cùng năm, bao giờ mình mới trưởng thành và chín chắn như Kurosawa đây.

Cậu mở LINE gõ tin nhắn gửi đi: “Cảm ơn vì đã luôn giúp đỡ tôi. Nếu tôi có thể làm gì giúp Kurosawa thì tốt quá.”

Lúc tắm xong đi ra, Adachi thấy màn hình hiển thị tin nhắn đã đọc nhưng chưa được trả lời. Adachi lại bắt đầu tự trách, có phải mình mạnh miệng quá không, đã thế còn gửi icon con thỏ qua nữa, chắc Kurosawa không thích đâu.

Cậu ngồi bên giường bứt rứt lấy khăn vò mái tóc ướt, bỗng điện thoại rung lên, không ngờ lại là một cuộc gọi video. Cậu luống cuống tay chân bấm luôn nút nhận cuộc gọi mà quên mất quả đầu mới gội bông xù của mình.

Adachi có chút hoang mang tựa vào đầu giường, màn hình tối đen, cậu dí sát màn hình lại gần để nhìn rõ hơn một chút, như vậy người ở bên kia chỉ thấy mỗi mặt cậu. Đúng lúc này Adachi nghe thấy một tiếng thở dài, cậu lùi lại một chút, gọi: “Kurosawa?”

Lại là vài giây im lặng.

“Adachi nói muốn giúp tôi là nghiêm túc à?”

Chẳng hiểu sao khi không nhìn thấy mặt, giọng nói trong điện thoại nghe rất có tính công kích, không giống Kurosawa hay nói hay cười ngày thường. Tim Adachi lại đập nhanh, cậu biết đối phương nhìn thấy mình bèn gật gật đầu.

“Thực ra tôi…rất thích nghe giọng Adachi, nghe giọng cậu tôi thấy rất thư thái, dễ chịu. Vì vậy Adachi có thể giúp tôi giải quyết vấn đề mất ngủ không?”

Adachi sáng mắt, cuối cùng cũng có một chuyện cậu giúp được Kurosawa. Cậu lâp tức đồng ý, lúc này bên kia cũng bật đèn lên, một người mặc T shirt màu trắng xuất hiện trong màn hình, đường nét khuôn mặt vô cùng rõ ràng, anh ngước mắt lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu nói: “Cảm ơn cậu, Adachi.”

Anh cười rồi, Adachi ngẩn ngơ nhìn màn hình, trái tim vẫn cứ đập loạn như bị trục trặc ở đâu đó. Cậu cũng biết Kurosawa đẹp trai từ trước rồi mà, nhưng sao anh ấy cười lên lại đẹp thế này nhỉ?

Vì cảm thấy mình rất kỳ lạ nên Adachi lại cúi thấp đầu.

“Sao thế, có phải tôi làm khó cậu không?”

“À không đâu, giúp được Kurosawa tôi cũng rất vui.”

“Vậy hôm nay cậu nghỉ sớm đi nhé.”

…

“…Tóm lại là như vậy đấy, bây giờ tôi đang chữa bệnh mất ngủ cho anh ấy nhưng có vẻ chẳng chuyên nghiệp gì cả. Cũng chỉ nói chuyện bình thường như thế này thôi, có lần nói mãi nói mãi rồi tôi ngủ trước luôn…”

“Đây là câu chuyện khiến tôi cảm thấy cảm xúc phức tạp nhất năm nay ///”

“Đây là yêu, là yêu đúng không!”

“Rõ là yêu rồi còn gì!”

Tài khoản có tên Rót Thêm Bạch Trà Quất Cho Cô Fujisaki này hình như follow Adachi từ những ngày đầu, cậu cũng khá quen thuộc, dù chỉ là tán gẫu vô thưởng vô phạt cũng kiên nhẫn trả lời. Adachi không rõ lắm, cậu chưa từng yêu đương, trong khi đó Fujisaki hình như là người có kinh nghiệm sống rất phong phú, cậu cũng tương đối tín nhiệm cô. Mà lần này những gì cô nói lại khiến Adachi vô cùng lo lắng.

“Tôi thấy hai người yêu nhau rõ ràng rồi.”

Kogi: Mà có ai phát hiện ra một lỗi logic be bé ở chương này không? Adachi sống cùng bố mẹ chứ không phải một mình một nhà như trong phim. Cửa không phải cửa mã số mà là khóa và chìa, Adachi khóa ngoài nhốt bố mẹ trong nhà à :v

Nếu bất ngờ dẫn bạn về nhà buổi tối mà trong nhà có bố mẹ thì cũng hơi ngại đúng không? Vậy mà vào nhà xong hai người cứ tự nhiên như nhà riêng ấy, kiểu như chỉ có mình đôi ta ở đây, bố mẹ cũng không í ới gì luôn. Mà thôi, để hợp lý hóa cảnh này thì chúng ta hãy cho là bố mẹ Adachi đang đi du lịch vắng nhà đi :)))


	6. Chapter 6

意地悪い: Ý đồ xấu xa.

Dạo này trong đầu Kurosawa rất hay xuất hiện từ này, không phải anh có ý đồ xấu, làm chuyện xấu thật mà chỉ là có cảm giác đang trêu chọc người ta quá đáng mà thôi. Đối tượng trêu chọc vẫn là nhân viên cửa hàng tiện lợi hiền lành dưới chân tòa nhà đối diện. Lúc nào cậu cũng mang biểu cảm ngây thơ rất đáng yêu, nhìn chỉ muốn bắt nạt.

Adachi không bao giờ thực sự tức giận trước một trò đùa dai nào đó, nói chung cậu là một người vừa dễ tính vừa dễ hiểu. Nhìn thấy đồ ăn ngon sẽ tỏ ra vui vẻ, gặp chuyện gì buồn sẽ như chú thỏ cụp tai ủ rũ, nếu thức đêm thì chỏm tóc bên trái sẽ vểnh lên, luôn đi một tuyến đường cố định, cơm nắm thích ăn thì sẽ ăn suốt. Cũng vì thành phần đơn giản trong tính cách trội quá đâm ra không giỏi đối nhân xử thế, thường chỉ biết vụng về nói “Vâng” hoặc “Cảm ơn”, có thể làm cậu đỏ mặt là thành công nhất. Cậu giống hệt như tưởng tượng của anh về Cơm Nắm Hai Lớp Mayonnaise hồi trước – một tinh linh trong thế giới cổ tích Ghibli.

Kurosawa thừa nhận mình đã lợi dụng lòng tin của Adachi đơn thuần, lấy cớ mất ngủ để trò chuyện với cậu mỗi tối trước khi đi ngủ. Tất nhiên giọng Adachi khiến anh thư giãn là thật, nhưng đó là trong trường hợp chỉ có giọng. Lần đầu tiên bọn họ gọi video, Adachi đột nhiên dí sát mặt lại gần màn hình làm tim Kurosawa lỡ mất một nhịp. Cho dù nhìn thấy khuôn mặt ấy mỗi ngày nhưng bất ngờ nhìn gần như vậy vẫn khiến anh vô cùng hồi hộp.

Thế là hàng ngày bọn họ bắt đầu gọi video cho nhau, phần lớn là Kurosawa gọi qua, có khi Adachi sẽ lộ mặt, có khi camera chỉ hướng lên trần nhà trống không. Ban đầu Adachi đọc sách cho anh nghe, sau đó dần dần họ bắt đầu kể chuyện của mình, những ký hiệu ngôn ngữ đơn giản truyền qua thiết bị điện tử đến người ở đầu dây bên kia khiến đêm đông lạnh giá cũng trở nên ấm áp vô cùng.

Cứ như vậy, áo khoác khuy sừng dày nặng và áo khoác nhung lại bị xếp lên đỉnh tủ quần áo, áo sơ mi và hoodie thì được phơi ngoài ban công đón gió.

Mùa xuân, đúng hẹn lại đến.

Đây là buổi tối thứ hai mươi mốt gọi video với Adachi, Kurosawa nhớ rất rõ.

“Adachi, chào buổi tối.”

“Chào buổi tối, Kurosawa.”

Nửa mặt dưới của Adachi giấu trong chăn, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh dưới tóc mai lòa xòa.

“Hôm nay là thứ bảy, thức khuya một chút cũng không sao đâu nhỉ? Cậu muốn xem phim không?” Kurosawa chủ động gợi ý.

“Bây giờ á? Để tôi lấy máy tính đã nhé. Nhanh nhỉ, mới đó mà đã sang xuân rồi.”

“À, có một bộ phim tên là Mùa Xuân (*) đó.”

“Vậy xem phim này đi.”

“Có vẻ là một bộ phim cũ.”

“Đúng rồi, phát hành năm 1996. Năm 96 cậu bao nhiêu tuổi?”

“Sáu tuổi, chúng ta sinh cùng năm mà.”

“Ừ nhỉ, ha ha.”

Cả khuôn mặt của Adachi lộ ra rồi, chắc là tại nằm sấp tì lên cánh tay nên hai má cậu bị dồn lên trông như hai miếng bánh bao, Kurosawa lặng lẽ ấn nút chụp màn hình.

“A, màn hình TV kiểu nhiễu sóng, lâu lắm rồi không thấy.”

“Nhớ hồi xưa ghê.”

Nam nữ chính sống ở những năm cuối thế kỷ 20, họ làm quen và trò chuyện với nhau thông qua những chiếc email, từ hai con người xa lạ chưa một lần gặp gỡ, họ đã tâm sự và sống với thân phận là Haru và Hoshi.

“Haru…Hoshi…”

Kurosawa mỉm cười nghe Adachi đọc nhẩm phần giới thiệu bộ phim như trẻ con tập đọc.

Diễn viên trong phim mặc áo vest vai rộng đang thịnh hành hồi đó bước đi giữa phố xá đông đúc.

“Giống quần áo mẹ chúng ta hay mặc hồi xưa ghê.” Adachi nói.

“Công nhận, hồi nhỏ tôi từng bị mắng vì làm rách váy mẹ đấy.”

“Hả? Kurosawa cũng vậy à? Bất ngờ quá, tôi cứ tưởng cậu là kiểu ngoan từ bé rồi cơ.”

“Kiểu vừa sinh ra đã biết mặc âu phục với thắt cà vạt ấy hả?” Đầu dây bên kia vọng ra tiếng cười.

“Phải đó.”

“Nhạc phim hay nhỉ?”

“Ừ hay thật.”

Nam chính Haru vốn là một vận động viên bóng bầu dục, vì bị chấn thương nên anh không thể tiếp tục theo đuổi ước mơ, anh gửi mail cho Hoshi tâm sự với cô về cuộc sống buồn bã tẻ nhạt của mình.

“Kurosawa từng xem thi đấu bóng bầu dục bao giờ chưa?”

“Hồi học cấp ba tôi ở trong CLB bóng bầu dục, còn chơi ở vị trí tiền vệ chính nữa đấy.”

“Siêu thế.”

“Nhưng môn thể thao này vận động mạnh quá, sau này tôi chuyển sang bơi lội rồi.”

“Kurosawa, cậu nói thật đi, cậu là người ngoài hành tinh đúng không?”

“Ha ha, sao cậu lại nói vậy?”

“Cái gì cậu cũng biết, hay là trong nhà cậu nuôi Doremon?”

“Đúng rồi đấy, hôm nào đến nhà tôi đi tôi cho cậu xem.”

Diễn biến bộ phim rất chậm, mặc dù rất ít cảnh có lời thoại, đa số là nhân vật chính gõ chữ gửi cho đối phương nhưng không hề khiến người xem cảm thấy nhàm chán. Bọn họ dường như đều đắm chìm trong bộ phim, ánh sáng yếu ớt từ màn hình máy tính chiếu lên khuôn mặt của hai con người ở hai không gian khác nhau nhưng sự im lặng lại lan tỏa trong cùng một khoảng thời gian, chính là giây phút này.

Hoshi: “Tình yêu chỉ có thể cảm nhận qua màn ảnh thực sự rất không chân thực.”

Hình như mình cũng hơi hiểu cảm giác này. Rõ ràng từng giây từng phút tình yêu đều đang diễn ra, “yêu” là một từ quá đỗi bình thường có thể thường xuyên bắt gặp trong quảng cáo trên đường, những tấm poster hay đĩa CD nhạc. Nó được mọi người nhắc đi nhắc lại, cô gái tên Fujisaki kia cũng nói “Có lẽ cậu yêu anh ta rồi”, nhưng mà yêu, tình yêu rốt cuộc là gì? Adachi không biết.

Haru: “Nhìn những người xung quanh mình xem, biết đâu luôn có ai đó lặng lẽ dõi theo cô thì sao.”

Vậy ư? Người dõi theo mình nhiều như vậy, thậm chí chẳng cần cố ý đi tìm cũng cảm nhận được người ta có ý với mình. Sinh viên đứng đầu khoa, nhân viên xuất sắc nhất phòng kinh doanh, đứa trẻ khiến người lớn yên tâm nhất họ, thường là đối tượng yêu đơn phương của các cô gái và cũng là chủ đề bàn tán của mọi người. Nhưng rồi cuối cùng cũng trở thành một người “từng được yêu thích” mà thôi, thứ tình cảm hời hợt đó anh chỉ nhìn qua là rõ. Vậy còn em, khi ánh mắt tôi đuổi theo em, liệu em có chú ý đến hay không?

Hoshi: “Tôi chưa từng yêu, bởi vì nhớ nhung ai đó là một chuyện rất phiền phức, ở nơi tôi không nhìn thấy anh ấy đang làm gì, có nhớ tôi không, cứ suy nghĩ miên man như vậy suốt cũng khiến tôi thấy sợ hãi chính mình.”

Với tôi thì nhớ nhung chẳng có gì phiền toái cả, ngược lại tôi còn rất thích cảm giác đó. Bởi vì không thể gặp nhau nên tâm trí không ngừng nghĩ về những lời đối phương nói cũng là một niềm vui. Cậu ấy đang làm gì, hôm nay mặc quần áo màu gì, tóc có vểnh lên không, ở trên xe bus có chỗ ngồi không, liệu có một phút giây nào cậu ấy cũng chợt nhớ đến tôi hay không? Mặc dù trái tim chẳng lúc nào yên nhưng cũng có thể coi là một nỗi đau đớn ngọt ngào.

Hoshi: “Tôi cảm thấy…yêu một người là lựa chọn một con người khác của bản thân.”

Bản thân ư?

Hình như cũng có lý, một người nghiêm túc, kỷ luật, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ như mình lại chọn một người ngây thơ, đơn giản, thậm chí có chút qua loa đại khái như cậu ấy.

“Adachi nghĩ sao? Chuyện chọn một con người khác của bản thân ấy?”

“Adachi ơi?”

Kurosawa không thấy cậu trả lời liền quay sang nhìn màn hình điện thoại, có lẽ vì nửa cuối bộ phim yên tĩnh quá nên cậu ngủ mất rồi. Adachi vẫn cầm chặt điện thoại, ánh sáng xanh từ màn hình hắt lên sườn mặt cậu. Tàu cao tốc lao băng băng trên thảo nguyên, nam nữ chính cầm máy ảnh chớp lấy khoảnh khắc bóng dáng người mình yêu lướt qua, Kurosawa vẫn ngắm Adachi. Cuối cùng trong phim hai nhân vật chính cũng gặp nhau, anh bỗng cảm thấy gặp được Adachi giữa biển người mênh mông là chuyện may mắn đến mức nào.

Bộ phim kết thúc.

Kurosawa không nỡ ngắt cuộc gọi này, thế là liền cắm sạc rồi nằm lên giường. Nếu tình yêu bắt đầu từ ảo tưởng thì so với những gì anh từng tưởng tượng, tất cả mọi chuyện đang diễn ra còn tốt hơn gấp trăm lần, bởi vì Adachi đang ở ngay bên cạnh anh.

Tình yêu dâng đầy như muốn trào ra khỏi lồng ngực. Nhưng còn cậu ấy thì sao? Cậu ấy có nghĩ giống anh không? Nếu biết mình bị một người đồng giới thích liệu cậu có vui vẻ không? Khi bị một người đàn ông nhìn chằm chằm bằng ánh mắt mang theo dục vọng cậu có cảm thấy ghê tởm không? Anh nên làm gì đây? Tiếp tục duy trì mối quan hệ bạn bè này ư? Trong đầu Kurosawa bật ra vô số câu hỏi, anh đã sống 30 năm mà không có chút kinh nghiệm yêu đương nào để tham khảo, thì ra khi thích ai đó con người ta sẽ bối rối và đầy trăn trở như thế này sao?

Cả một đêm Kurosawa cứ ở trong trạng thái nửa tỉnh nửa mê, lúc thì như đang ngủ, lúc lại nghe thấy âm thanh xung quanh, tim cũng đập lúc nhanh lúc chậm. Anh như biến thành một người ở trên toa tàu kia, muốn chụp một tấm ảnh người mình yêu trong khoảnh khắc đoàn tàu băng qua thảo nguyên, muốn bắt được bóng dáng mơ hồ ấy, nhưng bỗng nhiên anh bước hụt rồi rơi xuống, Kurosawa mở choàng mắt.

Chỉ là một giấc mơ mà thôi.

Kurosawa cầm điện thoại lên, điện thoại vẫn nối máy cả đêm nhưng nửa màn hình bị chăn bông che mất, nửa còn lại thì chỉ thấy gáy của đối phương với mấy cọng tóc đen hơi vểnh lên. Nếu ở bên cạnh thì có thể xoa tóc Adachi rồi, mái tóc mềm mại y như con người cậu vậy.

Hình như ngoài cửa sổ có tiếng chim hót, ngoài ra chỉ còn tiếng hít thở đều đặn nhịp nhàng, cậu ấy có xoay người lại không nhỉ? Khuôn mặt lúc mới ngủ dậy trông như thế nào? Kurosawa muốn nhìn thử, thế là anh không nhịn được khẽ gọi tên cậu.

“Adachi.”

“Adachi.”

“Kiyoshi.”

Ki-yo-shi, ba âm tiết ngắn ngủi khi phát ra từ miệng Kurosawa lại mang theo một chút run rẩy, anh vừa mong cậu nghe thấy, vừa sợ cậu nghe thấy. Chỉ là gọi em bằng tên của em thôi cũng giống như tự mình vờ như chúng ta đã rất thân mật rồi.

Có vẻ như người đang ngủ cũng vẫn rất nhạy cảm khi bị goi thẳng tên, Adachi trở mình ngó màn hình điện thoại, mắt cậu vẫn nhắm chặt, dung nhan buổi sáng còn có sức sát thương hơn cả buổi tối. Căn phòng tràn ngập ánh sáng ấm áp, nắng ngoài cửa sổ chiếu lên hàng mi dài của cậu tạo thành bóng râm hình quạt. Tim Kurosawa đập thình thịch, không công bằng, anh bỗng thấy hơi dỗi, thật không công bằng, tại sao em lại ngủ ngon như vậy, hoàn toàn không biết tình cảm chất chứa trong lòng tôi? Còn trái tim tôi cũng nào cũng đập điên cuồng vì em, Adachi à, có thể mở mắt ra nhìn tôi một chút được không?

Nếu như tiếng lòng này bị nghe thấy thì không biết sẽ thế nào đây.

“Adachi.”

Adachi lại co người lại hòng trốn sâu hơn vào trong chăn, đồng thời phát ra tiếng ngái ngủ khe khẽ nghe như làm nũng: “Hmm…”

Đáng yêu quá.

“Adachi.”

Hình như có người đang gọi tên mình, Adachi bị kéo ra khỏi giấc mơ trở về với hiện thực, nhưng vì vẫn còn mơ màng nên cậu chỉ “Ừm” một tiếng, sau đó mới chống lại cám dỗ của giấc ngủ miễn cưỡng hé mắt ra, mà đập ngay vào mắt cậu là khuôn mặt của Kurosawa trong màn hình, anh đang mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

Ủa? Ủa ủa ủa? Gì vậy? Xảy ra chuyện gì?

Adachi bật dây, người trong điện thoại cất tiếng chào hỏi: “Chào buổi sáng, Adachi.”

“Chào buổi sáng… Hôm qua tôi không cẩn thận ngủ mất tiêu luôn…” Cậu ngượng ngùng che mặt cầm điện thoại lên.

“Ừ, mà ban nãy dáng vẻ vừa ngủ dậy của Adachi đáng yêu lắm, còn làm nũng nữa…”

“Hả? Gì cơ?”

“Muốn xem không? Tôi quay lại rồi.”

“Sao lại quay cái này chứ, ngại chết đi được.”

“Đâu có, đáng yêu lắm.”

Sau đó hai người cũng không hề thảo luận về chuyện có phải tình yêu thường bắt đầu từ ảo tưởng và đối tượng yêu đương là con người khác của bản thân hay không, chỉ là một ngày nọ tóc của Kurosawa vậy mà mà cũng vểnh lên, bị Adachi lập tức chụp lại mà thôi.

(*) Chú thích: Bộ phim Mùa Xuân – ハル là một bộ phim Nhật Bản có thật được sản xuất năm 1996. Nam chính tên **Ha** yami Nobo **ru**. Sau khi từ bỏ sự nghiệp vì chấn thương đã làm một nhân viên văn phòng bình thường. Một ngày nọ anh truy cập vào một diễn đàn dưới cái tên Haru (vừa là ghép hai âm tiết trong tên của mình, đồng thời Haru còn có nghĩa là Mùa Xuân). Ở đây anh gặp một người đàn ông có nick Hoshi – ほし (Ngôi Sao). Hai người đã trò chuyện với nhau bằng hình thức gửi mail, bộc bạch hết nỗi lòng, nhưng hóa ra Hoshi là một cô gái tên Mitsue Fujima sống ở Morioka. Cô cũng có những vết thương lòng riêng, sau khi nói thật với Haru về thân phận của mình, mối quan hệ gắn bó giữa hai người vẫn không bị phá vỡ. Sau đó Hoshi có chuyến công tác đến Tohoku, Haru nói mình sẽ lên một chuyến tàu cao tốc, khi tàu băng qua thảo nguyên sẽ có một điểm giao giữa hai người, họ sẽ vẫy khăn tay làm tín hiệu và chụp ảnh đối phương. Đó là một khoảnh khắc sống động chứng minh người kia “là thật”. Sau khi xảy ra một số hiểu lầm thì cuối phim hai người đã cầm theo tấm ảnh và gặp nhau ở ga Tokyo. [Link xem không có vietsub.](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5hrv1s)


End file.
